


Suffocation

by lachance



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action, Drama, Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Под куполом, окружающим Готэм, Бэтмен был всегда и Совы были всегда.





	

_In the long run we are all dead._

Жаль было сапоги. И пистолеты — жаль чертовски. Самого себя — гораздо меньше, Джейсон знал, на что шел, и знал, к чему это приведет. И когда его волоком тащили к Яме в церемониальном белом тряпье, он почти не сопротивлялся. Всего единожды рванулся вперед, едва не вывихнув руки, потому что знал — казнь транслируется на весь Готэм, как и всегда, и ее наверняка смотрит каждая из девчонок, что были у него за последние пару лет. И разве можно им показывать, что он сдался? Все труды, приложенные для создания образа невозмутимого крутого парня — насмарку.

Холодом продирало с ног до головы. Джейсон десятки раз видел зал казни на записях, но и подумать не мог, что там так чертовски холодно. Или мерз здесь только он — босой, одетый в одни грубые белые тряпки? Глаза ему завязали, и посмотреть, ежится ли его конвой, он не мог.

— Ступеньки, — заботливо предупредил один из охранников, и Джейсон хмыкнул, нащупывая босой ступней край мраморной лестницы. Шаг, еще шаг, еще. На четвертой ступеньке он наудачу рванулся влево, засадив локтем кому-то в бок, но тут же получил тяжелый удар в живот и бессильно обвис, пытаясь вдохнуть и выдохнуть.

Снова не вышло. Да и не могло выйти. Охрана, лабиринты коридоров башни, непроницаемый купол, окружающий ее — бежать одинокому безоружному человеку было некуда. Только вперед. Прямо в огонь.

Огнем возле Ямы совсем не пахло. Никакой смолы и горелой древесины — только трескучий, холодный озон. Вдохнув его полной грудью, Джейсон слабо улыбнулся, запрокинув голову, и едва услышал, как зачитывают его обвинение. Неподчинение, подрыв устоев, организация мятежа и бла-бла-бла. Девочкам понравится.

Приговор — сожжение — зачитали быстро и как-то стыдливо. Будто скороговорку на уроке в младшей школе. Невидимые руки с силой надавили на плечи, вынуждая встать на колени, и Джейсон прикинул — его что, головой вперед в огонь швырнут? А впрочем, какая разница.

Латыни он не знал, и погребальной молитвы по себе оценить не мог, но отражающееся от стен эхо безжалостно било по ушам. Голова начинала раскалываться. Да все тело после ночи в камере, побоев и допросов едва шевелилось от боли. Но скоро должно было пройти. Когда латынь взвилась под потолок, и ее подхватил негромкий хор, Джейсон запоздало задумался: любопытно, после его смерти старые приятели будут мстить или предпочтут залечь на дно? Лучше бы второе. Не стоило никому больше здесь умирать.

Особенно так. Особенно за него.

Удар в спину Джейсон едва почувствовал. Потом горло сдавило ужасом свободного падения, а тело схватил ледяной жар негасимого пламени. Обрывками сознания, он успел уловить, как кто-то наверху ворчливо велит пошевеливаться, потому что впереди еще полно работы.

***

Удушье прошло почти сразу. Но бессильно колотить в стены прозрачной капсулы Джейсон не перестал. Гладкий плексиглас, разумеется, не поддавался, только лицо человека, склонившегося над ним, становилось все более насмешливым.

— Очнулся, — улыбнулся он. И добавил еще что-то, что Джейсон уже не смог прочитать по губам.

Он ударил снова. И снова. Крышка его прозрачного гроба распахнулась как-то без предупреждений, и следующий удар точно пришелся бы по лицу того человека, если бы он не успел перехватить его за запястья. Джейсон вздрогнул, но следы от наручников не саднило в жестком захвате. Следов вообще не было.

— Успокойся, — негромко проговорил он, — ты в безопасности. Джейсон, да? Ты Джейсон и ты в безопасности. Теперь все будет хорошо.

— Ничего не будет хорошо, Харпер, — донеслось откуда-то слева, — потому что капсула твоя — отстой, и телепортатор твой — отстой, и сам ты, как легко догадаться...

— Тим, — поморщился он, не прекращая улыбаться, — поменьше ненависти, у нас же гости.

— Пусть привыкает, — буркнул в ответ Тим, и раздался странный звук — будто негромкий скрип металла о пластик.

Джейсон нетвердо сел, потирая ноющий затылок, и огляделся. Помещение напоминало то ли медицинскую палату, то ли рубку космического шаттла из довоенных книг. Пахло металлом, альдегидами, почему-то — жженой резиной. Медицинская капсула, где он приходил в себя, явно ставилась там, где удалось найти хоть немного свободного пространства, потому что все вокруг было завалено какими-то приборами, коробками, обрывками проводов. 

Сияющий белизной и хромом резервуар посреди потрепанного металла казался остро неуместным.

Возле мониторов в кресле развалился тот, кто назвался Тимом, и ел мороженое ложкой прямо из ведерка.

Джейсон быстро облизнул губы. Он отчаянно не чувствовал себя мертвым — только свежие швы чесались под бинтами, да выцветали на глазах последние ссадины на руках и ногах.

Харпер все улыбался, глядя на него.

— Не обращай внимания на Тима, у него день не задался. Двадцать с лишним лет как не задался. Я Рой. Рой Харпер. Смотрел твою казнь, парень, ты молодец, отлично держался.

— Казни что, в ад тоже транслируют? — простонал Джейсон в ответ. Боль вернулась — тяжелым тупым ударом прямо в грудь.

Рой взглянул на Тима поверх его головы. По его лицу читалось: «Ну я же говорил».

— Джейсон, — начал он осторожно, — в это будет трудно поверить, но...

— Но мы тут, в аду, только тем и развлекаемся, что записями казней сверху, — перебил его Тим, помахав ложкой в воздухе. И добавил, высматривая остатки мороженого на дне ведерка: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Дохлым, — признался Джейсон.

Рой покачал головой и протянул руки, помогая ему выбраться наружу. 

— Ладно, — проворчал он, — пойдем, я все тебе покажу.

Едва встав на ноги, Джейсон едва не осел на пол, но Рой поддержал его под руки и помог сделать шаг вперед. Это далось гораздо тяжелее, чем первый шаг в зал казней на сожжение, и пониманием накрыло в один момент — будто его снова швырнули в огонь.

— Господи, — он пробормотал, — я же умер. Я же, черт побери, умер, меня сожгли, это должен быть ад, да? В рай бы меня не взяли. 

Тим за спиной присвистнул.

— А ничего, неплохо держится.

Рой поддерживал его за спину, и комната расплывалась у Джейсона перед глазами.

— А другие — другие попадут сюда же? Я бы хотел снова увидеть... хоть кого-то. Лучше лет через пятьдесят, но...

— Да заткнись, — беззлобно ответил Рой, — увидишь. И успокойся, ты не умер, — он вдавил клавишу на панели перед входом, и металлическая дверь беззвучно отъехала в сторону, — потому что...

— Потому что в жертвенник Харпер встроил контур телепортатора, — лениво отозвался Тим со спины. — Хреновый — спасибо, Рой — но уж какой есть. И вы, погорельцы, все попадаете сюда. Так что если хочешь считать это чистилищем — валяй. Будешь в чем-то прав.

Рой вывел его в темноту коридора и негромко рассмеялся.

— Тебе бы одеться, парень. И выспаться. Да и отъесться бы не помешало, — свободной рукой он мягко провел по торчащим ребрам Джейсона, и вздохнул. — Там, наверху, становится все хуже, да? Но не переживай. Мы все исправим.

***

Раны и ссадины заживали ненормально быстро. Все дело было в капсуле — Харпер смог с ее помощью как-то ускорить регенерацию клеток. «Я чертов гений, если ты до сих пор не заметил». Джейсон думал, база сопротивления — так они себя называли — тоже была его рук делом. Для того, чтобы скрыть от бдительного ока Сов подземные коридоры, тянущиеся под всей аллеей Преступлений, нужно было быть как раз гением.

— Нет, — смеялся Рой, — это сделал Тим. Когда я пришел... когда он подобрал меня, на самом деле, все это уже было. И даже пустые упаковки из-под маффинов возле кресла уже валялись.

— Подобрал тебя? — Джейсон отжимался. Пока выходило паршиво, но тренироваться он не переставал. Недели голода перед тем, как всем им сорвало головы, и они бросились громить витрины, долгие дни в камере — все это не могло не отразиться, и тело казалось отвратительно слабым. Беспомощным.

Но Харпер был прав, и все было поправимо.

— Ага, — он легко кивнул и сел прямо на пол возле Джейсона, скрестив ноги. — Он всех подбирает. Наверное, в детстве ему не позволяли завести щенка. Пришлось лечить детские травмы бродягами и наркоманами. 

Джейсон не мог сказать, насколько хреново это звучит — ему нужно было следить за дыханием. Он успел лишь искоса взглянуть на Роя,а потом снова уставился в пол. Двадцать пять. Двадцать шесть.

— Кто-то уходит, отогревшись, кто-то остается... Еще есть смертники — те, что попадают через огонь. Такие, как ты. Они остаются всегда. 

Почувствовав, как дрожь прошила предплечья, Джейсон осторожно лег на пол и повернул голову, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Расскажи больше. Так он и тебя подобрал?

Рой приподнял брови. А потом расхохотался.

— Нет, господи, нет, что с твоей логикой, приятель? Меня он нашел в притоне. В бараке возле старых портовых доков, был там когда-нибудь? Ручаюсь, что нет. Это было бы видно. А Тим привел меня сюда, и... К черту. Знай одно: я начал проектировать капсулу, когда под ударной дозой кетамина пытался пережить ломку. Так что считай, что тебе крупно повезло, что когда-то моя жизнь покатилась под откос. 

Джейсон лежал, прижавшись щекой к полу, и слушал, как он смеется — сухо и без всякого веселья.

— Но не это важно, — Рой сделался серьезным в один момент, подобрался всем телом и вытянул руки, хрустнув костяшками. — Тебе бы скорее интересоваться, чем мы тут занимаемся, а не моей проебанной биографией. Так что давай, птичка, спроси меня.

— Птичка?..

Рой закатил глаза.

— Ну ты посмотри на себя. Ты будто не сгорел в Яме, а выпал из гнезда. Такой потерянный. И бога ради, я хотел рассказать не об этом.

Джейсон дернул уголком рта и приподнялся на вытянутых руках, продолжив отжиматься.

— Я слушаю.

Раз. Два. Три.

Под куполом, окружающим Готэм, Бэтмен был всегда и Совы были всегда. Существовали сказки, легенды и довоенные книги — никто не собирался переписывать историю. В заброшенных станциях метро все еще можно было найти обрывки старых газет, и многочисленные диггеры потом продавали их за немалые деньги. Потертые заметки на устаревшем языке рассказывали о мстителях в масках, о рыцаре Готэма, о человеке из стали, и черт знает, о ком еще. Мифология складывалась из деталей. Каждая ее часть гласила, что тогда за границей непроницаемого можно было дышать, а вода в реках не прожигала кожу до костей. Да и самого купола не существовало, как такового.

Совы возвели его гораздо позже.

Выживших за его границей не осталось, а если кто-то и уцелел — едва ли мутанта, способного дышать кислотой, можно было все еще считать человеком. Когда анархии под куполом потребовался порядок, из темноты вышел Бэтмен. Подле него встали Когти, а за спиной — Совы. И так было всегда.

— Даже когда начался голод — мы не верили, что эта программа, «Ватерлиния», правда заработает, — Рой с силой потер ладонью лоб, будто пытался вспомнить что-то. Или забыть. — Отстреливать бродяг и сжигать неизлечимо больных — это даже для Сов было слишком. Когда на каждом углу начали раздавать листовки об истощении ресурсов, а на улицы вышли Когти — мы продолжали надеяться на лучшее. То есть, «мы» — это сильно сказано. Я тогда уже осел в доках, и кроме дозы меня мало что интересовало, но даже там я видел, как нас становится все меньше.

Джейсон считал вдохи и выдохи. Продолжал тренировку, чтобы не сказать честно — боже, я был там. С улиц люди исчезали тоже.

Но как и все, он верил в лучшее, и историю Роя понимал, как свою.

— Начались беспорядки. Те, кто не подпадал под «Ватерлинию» Когтей не интересовали. Что важнее — безобидный бродяга или грабитель, угрожающий тебе ножом? Для Когтя — первый.

Тридцать. Тридцать один.

— И тогда Тим нашел меня, — Рой привалился к стене, бездумно уставившись в потолок. — Когда я впервые увидел его — решил, что уже умер. Он был такой... слишком чистый, понимаешь? Слишком нездешний. Я думал, что вижу ангела. Правда, ангелы не будят пинком под ребра, а потом не заставляют слезать с наркоты наживую, но у всех своих недостатки.

Джейсон снова лег на пол, тяжело дыша. Мышцы не поддавались. Тело не работало так, как нужно, и он знал, что это нужно просто пережить.

— Он притащил меня сюда, когда был совсем один. Бог знает, как он на меня вышел: слухи, АА, «Кью-Кор». Я никогда не спрашивал. Но ему нужна была помощь, а мне бы совсем не помешала новая жизнь. И мы, я и Тим. Мы делали все, что могли, но могли так чертовски мало. А потом я узнал об этих подростках. Робинах.

О да. Джейсон низко, неприятно хмыкнул. Подростки, из-за которых можно было загреметь в изолятор, просто надев желтое и красное.

— Тим как-то вышел на них. Мы помогали им немного, но очень осторожно, ты знаешь, если бы через них Когти вышли на нас — нам грозило бы что-то похуже Ямы. Простая пуля в голову без всяких церемоний. Тим тренировал их, я собирал какое-то подобие оружия. Потом мы пытались раздавать еду и медикаменты, но все это была капля в море. А потом, — лицо Роя сделалось мечтательным, — потом Тим нашел его.

— Кого? — спросил Джейсон, пытаясь справиться с дыханием.

— Понятия не имею, — он раздраженно пожал плечами. — Его. Можешь у Тима спросить — заработаешь пару свежих синяков и разучишься задавать лишние вопросы.

— Это было очень последовательно, Харпер, продолжай.

Рой попытался пнуть его в лодыжку, но не дотянулся и снова откинулся на стену.

— Кем бы он ни был, этот таинственный парень, с его помощью мы смогли пробраться в башню и поставить в Яму телепорт. Не представляешь, сколько ожогов я заработал, пока болтался в Яме на тросе. Нужно было делать все предельно аккуратно — если бы смертники исчезали до того, как коснулись бы огня, это бы кто-то однажды заметил.

— Потому вы решили дать им поджариться.

Рой изогнулся всем телом, но все-таки дотянулся и пнул его. Видимо, это успело стать делом чести. Джейсон не отреагировал.

— Вспомни, как она называется, — проворчал он, — прежде чем в чем-то меня обвинять.

— Яма Лазаря, — заученно проговорил Джейсон. — И что?

— И как ты собирался повторить путь Лазаря, не умирая? — Рой смотрел с иронией. — Естественно, смертник должен поджариться. Мы тут, если ты не заметил, придерживаемся философии Сов. 

Огонь, говорили Совы, очищает.

Огонь очищает, а купол — это жизнь.

Джейсон поднялся на ноги и подхватил бутылку воды с пола. Осушив её наполовину в пару жадных глотков, он вытер пот со лба и обернулся к Рою.

— Подстрахуешь на кольцах? Самому мне пока не справиться.

Рой хмыкнул и встал, отбирая у него бутылку.

— Конечно, птичка. Всегда рад еще разок спасти тебе жизнь.

***

Комнаты в убежище смахивали на монашеские кельи. Крошечные клетушки — суть каменные гробы, но после того, как он проснулся в плексигласовом, словно пародия на хренову Белоснежку, это не пугало.

— Тим у нас за аскетизм, — Рой смеялся, хлопая его по плечу. А потом добавлял уже серьезнее: — Отдыхай. Приходи в себя. Ты должен быть в порядке, когда...

«Понадобишься» неприятно резануло, но так и не прозвучало. Рой был слишком прямолинейным для того, чтобы переформулировать, и слишком понимал его чувства, чтобы произнести что-то такое вслух.

Потому он просто оставил Джейсона в покое. Отдыхать. Приходить в себя. Смиряться с тем, что ему, покойнику, идти все равно больше некуда.

Джейсон занимался, отсыпался и начинал медленно умирать со скуки. Тима он едва видел — тот был неизменно серьезным и собранным, и бесконечно куда-то спешил — Белый Кролик да и только. Или, что вернее, крысолов из Гамельна. 

В один из дней Тим сам позвал его. Когда Джейсон, трижды заплутав по дороге, наконец добрался до нужных комнат, он был там же, где и в прошлый раз — сидел у мониторов, закинув ноги на приборную панель, и хмуро следил за происходящим, подцепляя пальцами попкорн из огромной миски.

Покосившись на него, стоящего в дверях, Тим кивнул:

— Иди сюда.

На мониторы транслировалась запись с камеры видеонаблюдения, установленной возле Ратуши — размытое черно-белое изображение, на котором едва удавалось различать детали. Но для того, чтобы понимать, что Когти теснят группу подростков к стене, детали были не нужны. Все было очевидно — Робины вышли на улицу и попались.

— Я взломал архивы дорожных камер, — коротко проговорил Тим, сунув ему попкорн. Джейсон автоматически взял и быстро прожевал, не чувствуя вкуса. — То, что ты видишь, произошло три года назад. Сопротивления еще не было, только Робины. У них не было ни формы, ни оружия, ничего. Просто группа подростков, пытающихся хоть что-то сделать.

— Почему они назвали себя так?

— Что? — Тим встряхнулся, будто успел о чем-то задуматься, и хмуро покосился на него. — Кто знает. Выкупили у диггеров какие-то газетные вырезки о Бэтмене и Робине. Купились на отживший свое архетип. Решили, что если Бэтмен больше не защищает город, то это должен сделать Робин. Множество причин. Можешь спросить у самих Робинов, если захочешь. Может быть, кто-то из них ответит.

— Хм? — Джейсон прищурился. Тим повел ладонью в воздухе, пытаясь сформулировать мысль.

— Слышал, ты успел заскучать, — произнес он наконец. — И раз выходить на улицу для тебя пока не безопасно — мы будем работать с тем, что имеем. 

— Подробности?

Тим усмехнулся, сползая ниже в кресле. Джейсон посмотрел на него сверху вниз, вдруг замечая глубокие круги под глазами и то, как у него подрагивают руки. Чем он глушил тремор в драке? Ему ведь наверняка приходилось драться.

Седативы, решил Джейсон. 

И та стадия депривации сна, когда уже становится неважно, выиграешь ты или проиграешь.

— Видишь темнокожего мальчишку слева? Того, что только что вырубил Когтя арматурой.

— Ага, — Джейсон кивнул. Удар был красивым. Неумелым, но красивым.

— Его зовут Дюк. Дюк Томас. И я хочу тебя с ним познакомить. 

На мониторе Робины убегали, как-то сумев отбиться от Когтей, и Тим переключил на запись со следующей камеры, чтобы показать, как они разбегаются в разные стороны возле давно перекрытой станции метро. Другая запись зафиксировала, как Дюк, воровато озираясь, запихивает толстовку — красную, вероятно — в рюкзак и идет по улице ссутулившись, пиная банку перед собой.

— Его родители в больнице, — сказал вдруг Тим, поставив миску на стол, — и если мы ничего не сделаем — они попадут под «Ватерлинию».

— Что с ними произошло? — спросил Джейсон неразборчиво, ощущая только пустоту в груди и ничего больше.

— Газ Джокера, — отозвался он негромко. — Попали в один из терактов Хохмача.

Джейсон закрыл глаза и ссутулился, тяжело опираясь на спинку кресла.

Он помнил.

 

Из зараженных районов эвакуировали группами, загоняя под дулом в бронированные грузовики. Мама причитала, судорожно собирая вещи, десятки раз проверяя, ничего ли не осталось. А осталось почти все, потому что увозили они с собой только деньги, документы и совсем немного лишних вещей. Джейсон в последний момент успел сунуть в рюкзак фигурки для Клю. Мисс Скарлет была его первой любовью, и убегать без нее он не собирался. 

— Быстрее, милый, — мама толкала его в спину, на ходу сгребая в сумку уже без разбору фотографии, таблетки, зачем-то — долговые расписки из многочисленных баров, где она расслаблялась по вечерам. Будто от тех баров что-то останется, когда...

— Куда нас увозят, ма? — спросил он наконец, ухитрившись застегнуть битком набитый рюкзак. Мама снова всхлипнула и коротко поцеловала его в лоб.

— Не знаю, милый. Я не знаю.

И никто не знал. Подростки жались друг к другу, забыв о надуманной детской вражде, совершенно не думая, кто кого вчера обещал избить за слишком хорошие оценки, или разногласия на бейсбольной площадке, или бог знает, за что еще. А Джокер, взломав телевизионные сети, вещал с каждого экрана в домах и витринах магазинов электроники. Джокер обещал заставить Сов смеяться. Джейсон смотрел снизу вверх на то, как Когти загоняют людей в машины, и думал — разве это так уж плохо?

Разве от смеха кому-то станет хуже?

Все казалось слишком серьезным, даже Джокер со своими угрозами распылить над трущобами отравляющий газ.

Когда Джейсон замешкался у грузовика, его ткнули в спину дулом автомата, и из прорехи в рюкзаке под колеса полетели они все — и мисс Скарлет, и мисс Уайт, и мисс Пикок. Собрать их ему не позволили. Джейсон забился в угол кузова, прижимая рюкзак к себе, и наблюдал за тем, как убегающих по очереди размещают в соседнем грузовике — среди них была и мама. Мама, которая, в миг побледнев, метнулась куда-то в сторону, и не слушая окрики, побежала в сторону дома, бросив сумку на землю.

Джейсон рванулся наружу, но его не выпустили. 

Он так никогда и не узнал, что же такое важное мама забыла дома. Даже когда пришел на руины, которые так никто и не стал отстраивать, и нашел почерневший от взрыва остов своего дома — не узнал.

 

— Даже иронично, что именно Джокеру «Ватерлиния» грозит больше всех, — Тим снова потянулся к попкорну, убрав ноги с панели, и Джейсон встряхнулся. Мониторы потемнели, когда запись закончилась.

— Где он сейчас? — спросил Джейсон непослушными губами и усилием воли расслабил руки, сжавшиеся на подголовнике кресла.

— А ты не знаешь? — Тим удивленно приподнял брови. — Гниет в Аркхэме уже лет десять. Но у него есть подражатель. Что паршиво — он тоже считает себя частью оппозиции.

— Паршиво? — он нахмурился. Тим посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Ты правда не понимаешь? — спросил он сухо. — По таким, как он, меряют нас. А мы не террористы, Джейсон. Мы — не такие, как они.

***

Дюк Томас оказался хмурым худым подростком с рюкзаком через плечо и отлично поставленным ударом справа. Джейсон даже уклониться не успел — почти сразу почувствовал кровь во рту.

— Ну здравствуй, — пробормотал он, сплевывая кровь на бетонный пол, — я Джейсон.

— Я знаю, — уверил Дюк. И отшвырнул его к стене одним ударом ногой в живот.

В прежние времена Джейсон сделал бы его за пару минут. Но сейчас он был все еще слаб, а Дюк и три года назад был способен справиться с Когтем. Силы сложно было назвать равными.

— И к чему это? — выкрикнул Джейсон, уворачиваясь от удара — сил подросток не жалел. Тим, так и стоящий в дверях, пожал плечами. И странно нервным жестом поправил маску, закрывающую глаза.

— У тебя есть опыт. Ты дрался в трущобах, когда он еще даже не родился. Научи его.

— Чему — как не выбивать челюсть вместо приветствия?

— Нет. Выживанию.

Джейсон выстоял два раунда, а потом вскинул руки и тут же согнулся пополам, тяжело опираясь ладонями о колени. Дюк замер, нахмурившись, и кивнул. А потом произнес, быстро облизнув темные губы:

— Я уважаю твои решения, Красный Робин, но...

— Вот и продолжай в том же духе, — ледяным тоном перебил его Тим, и передернуло даже Джейсона.

На третий раунд Джейсон повалил его на живот и скрутил, до хруста вывернув руки. Подросток под ним заорал от боли, и он ослабил хватку — чтобы немедленно оказаться вжатым лицом в бетон.

— Не расслабляйся, — насмешливо бросил Тим, — все не так просто.

— Вижу, — прохрипел Джейсон, снова бросаясь в атаку.

Дюк дрался так, как могла выучить только улица — не разбирая ударов и не жалея сил. Но Джейсон прошел ту же школу и отлично знал, чего от него ждать.

Когда они покатились по бетону, нанося друг другу беспорядочные удары, Тим скрестил руки на груди и откровенно зевнул. Джейсон, заметив это краем глаза, криво ухмыльнулся. Если Красный Робин хочет развлечений — он их получит.

Оседлав противника, он наносил беспорядочные удары — слева, справа, прямо в лицо. Дюк закрывался, умело блокируя, и не обращая внимания на то, как кровь вспенивалась на губах. Не так важно собственное благополучие, как то, чтобы противнику было хуже, чем тебе. Это Джейсон знал тоже. И занося кулак для последнего удара, он готовился бить так, чтобы атаку нельзя было заблокировать, не сломав запястье, потому что...

— Стоп! — выкрикнул Тим, доставая аптечку. — Довольно.

Дюк слабо улыбнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх и опуская руки.

— Отличный спарринг, — быстро проговорил он. — Это может быть полезно.

Улыбка, как оказалось, меняла его до неузнаваемости — заставляла выглядеть младше, спокойнее, счастливее. Джейсон откатился в сторону и быстро поднялся на ноги, протягивая ему руку. Дюк ухватился, вставая. Он оказался совсем легким.

Тим обрабатывал им ссадины и ворчал, что кто-то здесь заигрался, как полный идиот, и совсем не видит границ. Джейсон чувствовал себя пустым и легким — будто все это время ему не хватало только хорошей драки.

— Будете тренироваться три раза в неделю, — решил Тим наконец, — и постарайтесь не покалечить друг друга, бога ради.

Джейсон улыбался.

— Я понял. Мы поняли.

 

После спарринга, когда Тим давно уже ушел куда-то вглубь убежища, он помогал Дюку обработать царапины. Тот странно зажимался и вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, но на просьбу снять футболку отреагировал спокойно. Стянул и перекатился на колени, а потом пошатнулся, упираясь ладонями в стену над головой Джейсона.

— Прости, — невнятно пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. — Голова кружится. Очень устал.

Джейсон хмуро оглядел снизу вверх темную впалую грудь и отвинтил крышку антисептика. Резко и остро запахло спиртом.

Царапин и ссадин хватало — Дюку досталось не только от Джейсона, и их драка даже не была для него первой на этот день.

— Кто тебя так? — Джейсон осторожно обрабатывал ссадины, стараясь не причинять лишней боли, но он все равно вздрагивал и морщился всякий раз, как вата касалась кожи. 

— Когти, — Дюк дернул острым плечом. — Свои же на тренировках. Одноклассники. Желающих хватает. Ты закончил?

— Еще нет, — зубами Джейсон надорвал упаковку пластырей. А потом кончиками пальцев провел по контуру старого, давно зажившего шрама на боку. — А это?

— Это Когти, — он так и не открывал глаз. — В драке у Ратуши три года назад. Мы пытались увести бродяг, и нас накрыл патруль. 

Джейсон поморщился, обрабатывая последнюю царапину на животе. Эту драку — или точно такую же — он помнил даже слишком хорошо.

— Все. Одевайся.

Футболку он натягивал с каким-то явным облегчением. А потом, подумав, сел рядом на полу, вытянув ноги, и обнял рюкзак, в котором что-то звякнуло. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд, он пожал плечами:

— Антисептики в основном. Еще таблетки и немного еды. Красный Робин дает нам, чтобы мы раздавали бродягам на улицах.

— Он молодец, — Джейсон хмыкнул, — раз уж государственные клиники не справляются...

— Да, — протянул Дюк каким-то странно севшим голосом. — Кто-то должен, раз они больше не могут. Раньше мы немного оставляли под дверями ночлежек, но... — он осекся, будто больше не смог говорить, и тогда Джейсон понял.

Хотелось врезать себе по голове.

— Прости, парень, — сказал он, потому что больше сказать было нечего. Дюк покосился на него, прищурившись, в спокойных карих глазах виделось понимание. Ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь, и мы одинаковые.

— Мои родители... сошли с ума три года назад, — ровно произнес он, — они не в государственной клинике. Они в Аркхэме. Вместе с Джокером, Двуликим и кого еще они там держат... рядом с настоящими психами. Но они получают там лечение. Пока что.

— Хм? — Джейсон складывал бинты обратно в аптечку. Очень аккуратно. Не стоило разводить бардака — они наверняка скоро пригодятся.

— Ходят слухи, — Дюк пожал плечами. — На улицах неспокойно, повсюду патрули. И с тех пор, как появились Колпаки, стало только хуже. И недавняя казнь была последней каплей. Нам осталась пара месяцев. Потом «Ватерлинию» ужесточат, и все мы — я, ты, бродяги, неизлечимые в клиниках, мои родители... мы все будем вне закона. Гораздо больше, чем сейчас.

Джейсон сглотнул, отставляя аптечку в сторону.

Разночтений здесь быть не могло.

— И что с нами будет?

— Яма и расстрелы, — Дюк достал из рюкзака рубашку в клетку и набросил поверх футболки, а потом рывком поднялся на ноги. — Я пойду, Джейсон. Спасибо за спарринг, но больше я не приду. Времени и так мало, так что...

— Подожди.

Джейсон протянул было руку, чтобы схватить его за запястье, но тот остановился сам. Быстро посмотрев в его лицо, Джейсон сказал, не дав себе возможности передумать:

— Это меня казнили последним. 

Дюк замер, вытянувшись, и быстро сглотнув, вцепился в лямку рюкзака.

— Что?..

— Я — Красный Колпак, — повторил Джейсон тверже. Тянуло закрыть глаза, но он не позволил себе. — И я понимаю, как мало времени у нас осталось. Поэтому не стану тратить его зря. 

Дюк помолчал, переступая с ноги на ногу, и Джейсон вдруг увидел наконец — подросток. Тренированный, сильный, исцарапанный с ног до головы подросток. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел на спарринг снова.

— Да, — он кивнул.

Дюк помедлил. И улыбнулся одним уголком рта.

— Хорошо, Колпак. Я приду.

***

— Медлишь!

Джейсон теснил Дюка к стене, и тот отступал, едва успевая заблокировать в последний момент. Шест он отбросил в самом начале тренировки — оружие только делало его менее маневренным. 

— Знаю, — он стиснул зубы и рывком присел, пытаясь ударить ступнями под колени, но Джейсон с легкостью ушел из-под удара. Дюк попытался снова, быстро перегруппировавшись, и снова не смог — будто ему недоставало гибкости, или выучки, или черт знает, чего еще...

— Так пошевеливайся, — процедил Джейсон, и Тим где-то сбоку негромко рассмеялся. Он наблюдал за тренировкой с самого начала. Сидел в углу зала на матах, поджав ноги, и иногда комментировал, но чаще – просто смотрел.

Дюк не ответил. Он быстро выпрямился, атакуя снова, и в этот раз Джейсон позволил ему пробить блок — замедлился на мгновение, делая вид, что не успел защитить живот.

Удар должен был быть оглушительным. А вышел скользящим. 

— Сильнее! — сквозь зубы бросил Джейсон, и бросился вперед, моментально считывая, как Дюк пытается считать его самого, как решает, что защитить — шею, пах, живот...

Слишком очевидно.

Уже понимая, что проиграл, Дюк отступил на шаг назад — но не успел все равно. Джейсон остановил ладонь у его горла.

— Хватит! — звонко выкрикнул Тим, и они остановились одновременно. Помедлив, Джейсон опустил руку и ухмыльнулся, глядя на то, как он гибко встает с матов и идет к ним, на ходу поправляя маску Красного Робина. 

С дракой было покончено.

— Ты, — Тим был ниже Джейсона, а смотреть все равно умудрялся сверху вниз, — не должен жалеть противника. Это унизительно. 

— Унизительно?.. — он хмыкнул.

Тим открыл было рот, явно собираясь выдать тираду, но Дюк перебил его, глядя в пол:

— Когти нас жалеть не будут. Красный Робин прав.

Джейсон осекся, но на него уже никто не обращал внимания. Когда Тим заговорил с Дюком, его голос ощутимо потеплел — будто он изо всех сил пытался говорить деликатно.

— Ты в порядке? — он подождал, наблюдая за тем, как Дюк продолжает разглядывать свои ступни, словно провинившийся мальчишка, а потом вздохнул. — На прошлой тренировке ты уложил его на обе лопатки, а сегодня сдаешь. Что-то случилось?

И так и не дождавшись ответа, добавил:

— Мы можем помочь?

Дюк наконец вскинул голову, и вины в его лице не было — только злость и какая-то толика стыда.

— Это глупо, — он пробормотал, — но я думал об этом всю тренировку. И никак не мог выкинуть из головы...

— Родители? — Тим говорил сочувственно. Дюк помотал головой.

— Нет, — он быстро сглотнул и посмотрел на Джейсона. — Прости, дело в тебе. Не в том, что ты сильнее, а в том, что ты...

— Мертв, — Тим закончил за него. 

Воздух показался тяжелее и гуще, чем был мгновение назад. Пульс загрохотал в ушах, будто запоздало отрицая Яму Лазаря, огонь на ее дне и саму смерть, как таковую. Дюк не отвечал, но ответа не требовалось.

— Мы поняли, — Тим похлопал его по плечу, и тот вздрогнул, нахмурившись. — Не переживай, такое бывает, если ты достаточно суеверен. 

Джейсон фыркнул, покачнувшись на носках. Тим задумчиво оглядел его с ног до головы, явно что-то прикидывая или планируя. А потом встал в стойку напротив и улыбнулся, сдувая челку со лба.

— Но мы тут только тем и занимаемся, что боремся с суевериями.

...Джейсон едва успел заблокировать удар кулаком в живот. Тим хмыкнул и рывком прижался к полу, ударяя ступнями в колени — атака, которая так и не удалась Дюку. Он повалился на мат и быстро перекатился, и Тим дал ему время подняться на ноги.

— Медлишь, — проговорил он, бросаясь справа, и Джейсон едва не расхохотался, уклоняясь.

Обычная сдержанность Тима будто истаяла в драке — он улыбался, пробивая его блоки, и смеялся, когда сам оказывался на полу. И он был быстрым. Слишком быстрым для того, чтобы Джейсону хватало просто силы или просто навыков. Будто он дрался не с человеком, а с самой концепцией скорости.

— Хватит, — прохрипел он наконец, вцепившись в колено Тима, когда он снова нацелился ударить его ногой под ребра. Тот помедлил и выпрямился, отходя на шаг в сторону. — Стоп. Я жив. Живее всех живых. Перестань пытаться это исправить.

— Как пожелаешь, — отозвался Тим, аккуратно отряхиваясь, — спасибо за демонстрацию, Джейсон.

Пытаясь отдышаться, он стоял, опираясь на колени, и краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как Тим приводит себя в порядок и снова становится сдержанным, привычным собой. Перемена была разительной. Но теперь Джейсон запомнил, как хорошо из этой устойчивой позиции Тим умеет бить на поражение.

И был уверен, что не сможет это забыть.

— Вот видишь, — мягко продолжил Тим наконец, обращаясь уже к Дюку. — Джейсон — хороший боец, и он может многому тебя научить. Но он — не неуязвим. И не бессмертен. Он просто еще один парень, которого Совы бросили в Яму Лазаря.

Дюк, все еще хмурясь, быстро кивнул, будто что-то решая для себя. А Джейсон поднялся на ноги, говоря с нескрываемым сарказмом:

— Спасибо за дозу реальности, Красный Робин, — он подчеркнуто назвал его этим странным птичьим прозвищем, и Тим скривился. — Всегда рад получить эту дозу кулаком в живот.

Пару мгновений Тим молчал. А потом произнес негромко, будто через силу:

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало помнить о своей смертности, Джейсон.

Он осекся. Тим, встряхнувшись, быстро оглядел их обоих и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе.

— Продолжайте тренировку.

И отступил обратно на маты, чтобы не мешать.

***

Рой разбудил его рано утром, вытащил из постели и повел за собой по полутемным коридорам, не дав даже переодеться.

— Я был против, птичка, если хочешь знать, но пару часов назад рванули коммуникации на водохранилище… — он говорил, крепко сжимая его руку, и Джейсон шел следом, отчаянно зевая. — Тим сказал — сейчас или никогда. А если Тим что-то решил — ему сам Бэтс не указ.

— Подожди, что?

— Он хочет, чтобы сегодня ты вышел на улицу, так что мне пришлось торопиться. Но я сделал для тебя нечто особенное. Тебе понравится, обещаю. А если нет...

— Если нет? — Джейсон наконец выдернул руку из захвата и принялся потирать глаза. Веки смыкались сами собой. Все вокруг казалось продолжением сна — и тусклые лампочки в металлическом корпусе на стенах, и широкая улыбка Роя, когда он оборачивался через плечо.

— Если нет, — он хохотнул, подмигивая, — я проиграю Тиму двадцать баксов. Это будет...

Он с грохотом раздвинул двери мастерской, и Джейсон зажмурился от яркого, почти больничного белого света.

— ...Катастрофа, — закончил Рой. — Ну как тебе, птичка? Умоляю, не разочаровывай меня.

Нос моментально забила вонь краски, альдегидов и жженой резины, и в страшном бардаке захламленного помещения Джейсон даже не сразу заметил манекен. Рой подошел ближе, любовно проводя пальцами в дюймах от выкрашенного в алый металла, и уставился на него, так и стоящего в дверях.

— Датчики, телеметрия, датабазы в накопителях в височной доле, подзарядка хоть от солнца — да в нем жить можно, птичка, ты не захочешь его снимать, не будь я Роем Харпером. По мелочи — маршрутизаторы, сигнальные маячки, управление голосом...

— А от выстрела в голову, — проговорил Джейсон непослушными губами, — спасет?

Харпер посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Серьезно. Серьезно, Джейсон. Ты правда спрашиваешь, защитит ли тончайшее техническое устройство твою идиотскую голову от пули? Ну, — он вздернул подбородок, — предупреждаю: снайперский огонь ты не переживешь. Да и пулеметную очередь — тоже. Но обычный девятый с небольшого расстояния...

— Боже, Рой, — Джейсон быстро облизнул губы и широко улыбнулся, даже не понимая, хочет он прибить Харпера или обнять, — ты лучший.

— Руками не трогать! — он предупреждающе вскинул ладони, загораживая манекен. — Краска еще не высохла. Иди, герой. Получишь инструкции — возвращайся. Эта детка будет ждать тебя.

Джейсон посмотрел на виднеющийся над его плечом край шлема Красного Колпака и кивнул.

— Спасибо. Для меня это много значит.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Рой, — поверь мне, птичка, я знаю.

 

Тим вместо инструкций развернул перед ним карту и бегло очертил пальцами узкие улицы, расходящиеся лучами в стороны от университета Готэма.

— После аварии большая часть патрулей занята эвакуацией, но здесь Когти будут даже сегодня. Так что не попадитесь. После всех выходок Колпаков возле кампусов никогда не бывает безопасно.

— Колпаков?.. — Джейсон поморщился, не понимая. Тим посмотрел на него с иронией.

— А ты никогда не заглядывал своим приятелям под маски, да? Все они — местные студенты. Мы получили небольшое послабление, когда один из ваших оказался сыном мэра, но ненадолго. Мальчик пропал, а Колпаков не стало меньше.

Сын мэра... Джейсон поморщился, смутно припоминая, как один из Колпаков хвастал, что неуязвим для Когтей, и называл себя пророком. Но среди них хватало своих сумасшедших, и Джейсон почти не запомнил его — тощего, всклокоченного и самоуверенного, и слишком, пожалуй, чистенького для того дерьма, в котором они все варились.

— Я не знал, — ответил он наконец, и Тим хмыкнул.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но это неважно. Обсудить концепции Колпаков мы еще успеем. А ваша задача проста — выбраться через канализацию...

— «Наша задача»?

— Твоя и Дюка. Вы ведь сработались, не правда ли?

Джейсон поморщился. Ему не казалось, что они «сработались». Мальчишка был ему симпатичен, но выходить с ним в поле...

— Он боится меня, — проговорил он наконец.

— Не тебя, — отрезал Тим. — А того, что тебя швырнули в Яму. Это не помешает.

— Тим...

— Джейсон, — он посмотрел прямо в глаза, — пожалуйста.

Быстро закусив губу, он хмуро разглядывал вытянувшееся лицо Джейсона, будто мучительно искал в нем что-то — и не находил.

Вздохнув, он снова взглянул на карту, и голос звучал немного глухо:

— Вы нужны мне на улице больше, чем кто угодно другой. Вы знаете ее лучше всех. Но выпускать вас в одиночку — небезопасно. Ты же понимаешь.

Джейсон вспомнил, как Колпаки собирались в трущобах толпами по два-три десятка человек, и коротко кивнул. И быстро отметил, что Тим даже не спрашивал, готов ли он к работе. Понимал, что еще немного — и Джейсон полезет на стенку.

— Я понял, — ответил он наконец. — Канализация. Что потом?

— У вас будут с собой анальгетики, бинты, деньги. Еда. Кого сможете — подлатайте на месте. Остальным оставьте таблетки. Все просто. Дюк объяснит, он уже делал это раньше. И Джейсон, — он помедлил, оглядев его с ног до головы, — будь осторожен, хорошо?

Джейсон криво улыбнулся. И быстро склонился над картой, прочерчивая пальцами дорогу от университета до Ратуши, на память огибая наблюдательные посты.

— Раньше мы ходили так. Часть пути по земле, часть — канализацией. Полгода назад это был один из самых безопасных путей по центру города.

Тим вскинул брови, а потом вгляделся. А потом поднял голову, улыбаясь широко и благодарно — будто Джейсон исполнил какую-то его давнюю мечту, а не просто показал одну из старых дорог Колпаков.

— А знаешь, — сказал он, — это может сработать. Спасибо, Джейсон. Ты мне очень помог.

***

Выход из восточного крыла от тоннеля канализации отделяла ржавая перегородка из листового железа. Только когда они прошли через сваленный грудами мусор, и Рой нащупал на стене сканер отпечатков пальцев, Джейсон понял, что все не так просто.

— Мы чтим свои границы, птичка, — хохотнул Рой, и выдернув из стены пару опасно искрящих проводов, бестрепетно воткнул их в переходник и подцепил к планшету. — Мне нужны твои пальчики, скан сетчатки и образец голоса.

Джейсон приложил ладонь к металлической пластине, и вжался глазницей в то, что казалось обычным ответвлением от водопроводной трубы, и даже, скрипнув зубами, под диктовку Роя спел песенку про девяносто девять бутылок пива. Казалось, что Харпер просто издевается, но Дюк за спиной хранил молчание и смотрел со скукой — будто все это уже делал.

И кто знает. Безопасность по Рою Харперу вполне могла выглядеть именно так.

Когда он наконец выпустил их, Дюк первым ступил в темноту с одним налобным фонарем.

— Идти недолго, — сказал он, — но здесь может быть опасно. Ты был в канализации раньше?

— Да, — Джейсон кивнул. — У нас было несколько путей — канализация, тоннели метро и водоотводы от старой дамбы. Но после того, как ее взорвали...

Джейсон поморщился. Тоннели завалило, и далеко не все выбрались из-под завалов в ту ночь.

Дюк будто прочитал в паузе что-то свое, и быстро обернулся, мазнув светом фонаря по его плечу. И сказал будто бы без всякой связи:

— Однажды, когда мы прятались здесь, мы попались болотным ангелам.

Подробностей не требовалось ни одному из них.

Осторожно шагая вперед почти по колено в грязной воде, они молчали, и только луч порой выхватывал то кирпичную кладку, то мутную жижу, когда Дюк оглядывался. Джейсон начал дремать на ходу, теряя ощущение времени — казалось, они шагают вперед вечно.

— До того, как все случилось, — произнес Дюк неожиданно, и судя по свету, смотрел он только прямо перед собой — наверняка так же твердо и упрямо, как и всегда, — мы хотели быть такими, как вы.

— Громить витрины и вырубать одиноких патрульных? — Джейсон невесело усмехнулся. — Мы не делали ничего.

— Вы были символом, — в его голосе и правда звучало что-то упрямое, что-то, что заставило Джейсона замолчать, слушая. — Красные маски, бейсбольные биты — не в этом дело, вас было много и вы не боялись. Мы пытались быть такими же храбрыми.

— Мы просто надирались и брали оружие, не нагнетай.

— Это неважно, — луч света дернулся, когда Дюк махнул рукой. — Один человек ничерта не может, но двадцать — способны на многое. И тогда мы поняли, кем нам нужно быть — единой силой, не распадающейся на Дюка, Рико или Дакса... нам нужно было стать Робинами. И тогда мы надели эти дурацкие костюмы и вышли на улицы, чтобы помешать таким, как вы.

Помолчав, он добавил:

— И я не могу перестать думать об этом. Из-за вас мы стали теми, кто мы есть, а потом...

— Бог мертв, — проворчал Джейсон. От досады тянуло врезать кулаком в стену. — Долго еще?

Спустя пару шагов Дюк остановился и вскинул голову. Луч света выхватил лестницу, ведущую вверх.

— Нет. Мы пришли.

***

Чрезвычайное положение после аварии так и не объявили. Только где-то на востоке Когти наверняка слаженно эвакуировали затопленные районы. Правительство умело не поднимать лишнего шума. Или устраивать политические скандалы, если это было выгодно.

Когда нужен был страх, например. Или восторг.

— Вижу вас, — Тим подключился к линии с негромким щелчком и отчаянно зевнул, кажется, Джейсону прямо в ухо. Тот вздрогнул. — Все чисто, только пара патрульных с севера, но вы разминетесь. И Джейсон...

— Что?

— Будь осторожнее. И перестань пялиться.

Джейсон скривился, усилием воли отводя взгляд от гигантских растяжек, подсвеченных снизу густым неоновым светом — этих слоганов еще не развешивали по всему городу, когда он умер.

«Борись с Красной угрозой!», призывали баннеры, демонстрируя схематично набросанную фигуру с бейсбольной битой. Джейсон хмыкнул. Он бы не удивился, узнав, что этот слоган уже повторяют перед вылазками его бывшие приятели, вскидывая в воздух сжатые кулаки.

Прочь от аллеи Преступлений они шагали по щиколотку в ледяной воде. Авария затронула весь город.

— Патруль на семь сорок, — проворчал Тим, щелкая клавишами и хрустя оберткой. — Сверните налево. Там же можете и начать. И Джейсон, серьезно. Хватит. Пялиться.

— Давно мной пугают детей? — Джейсон хмыкнул, ныряя следом за Дюком в подворотню и вжимаясь в стену рядом со спящими бродягами.

— Это что сейчас было, птичка, твое эго? — на линии что-то скрипнуло, и в эфир, смеясь, прорвался Рой. — Тогда подожди, пока костюмы Красного Колпака не начнут хотя бы надевать на Хэллоуин.

Прятаться пришлось, сев на корточки в мутную жижу, текущую по перебитому асфальту в водосток. Зато с этой точки было видно другие растяжки — стандартное «Береги ресурсы» соседствовало с неожиданным «Выбери жизнь».

С маркетингом у Сов было неважно.

В темноте послышался глухой стон боли, и Дюк рванулся на звук, шепотом уговаривая кого-то потерпеть еще пару минут. Джейсон стянул с плеч с рюкзак, и в ворохе шуршащих упаковок нащупал рукоять пистолета. Он предпочел бы носить оружие там, где привык — за спиной или на бедре. Но Тим, поморщившись, предупредил, что выстрелы — это крайняя мера.

— Что, — хмыкнул Джейсон тогда, небрежно запихивая оружие между бесконечными упаковками таблеток и бинтов, — Красный Робин не убивает?

Взглядом, которым смерил его Тим, можно было бы замораживать реки.

— Предпочитает работать тихо, — ровно произнес он. 

Джейсон пожал плечами, застегивая молнию. По большому счету, ему было плевать. Тим постоял рядом, наблюдая за его сборами, а потом вдруг вздохнул, произнося гораздо мягче:

— Меня тошнит от этого, Джейсон. Я насмотрелся на то, как нас убивают, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не заставляй меня смотреть на твою смерть — или чужую от твоей руки. Это все.

Тянуло хмыкнуть, спросив, приказ ли это, но Тим будто прочитал его мысли, кратко добавляя:

— Это просьба. Ты волен поступать так, как считаешь нужным.

Рукоять холодила пальцы. Патруль приближался — Когти переговаривались и докладывались кому-то по рации — ответы были неразличимы за шумом и шипением на линии. Под их сапогами удивительно громко хлюпала вода.

Джейсон сжимал пистолет и вглядывался в свет уличных фонарей до рези в глазах до тех пор, пока тени Когтей не скользнули мимо, проходя дальше.

Пронесло.

— Тим...

— Все чисто, — сказал он.

И добавил, пока где-то на фоне ясно слышалось, как Рой напевает, и кто-то переругивается, и незнакомая девушка громко пытается выяснить, кто стащил у Тима антидепрессанты — Джейсон и не думал никогда, что на базе столько людей:

— Удачи. Я буду ждать вас дома.

Слово «дом» волной тепла прокатилось по плечам и спине. Но тут же от ледяной воды наконец свело лодыжки, и Джейсон встряхнулся, запихивая пистолет глубже.

— К черту, — пробормотал он, — пора за работу.

 

Один из бездомных потерял сознание, едва успев пробормотать свое имя, и пока Дюк возился с другим — слишком голодным и слабым, чтобы даже говорить — Джейсон взвалил его на плечи и выглянул из подворотни, осторожно оглядевшись. Все было чисто.

— Вам не стоит разделяться, — Тим не настаивал даже, скорее напоминал.

— До ближайшей клиники меньше квартала, патрулей нет. Я быстро.

— Колпак! — выкрикнул Дюк в спину, и до того, как Джейсон обернулся, он оказался рядом — подхватил бродягу под руку и пошел вперед, помогая нести. — Там я закончил, — он кивком указал в сторону проулка. — Разве что нужно будет раздобыть одеял.

— Для начала нужно осушить улицы, — Джейсон поморщился. — Сколько это уже продолжается?

— Пять часов, — отозвался Тим.

Под ногами хлюпало, от холода начинало знобить. Бездомный на их руках негромко стонал, не приходя в сознание, ступни бессильно волочились в грязи.

— На перекрестке направо. Вам в железную дверь на углу лавки старьевщика.

— Что там?

— Черный ход. Запомни код: три удара, пауза, четыре, пауза, один.

Последовательность Джейсон выбивал по гулкому металлу непослушными от холода пальцами под стон бродяги и негромкую ругань в наушнике — Тим опять принялся обвинять Роя во всех смертных грехах. Тот терпел стоически, иногда негромко посмеиваясь.

— Кто? — женский голос за дверью звучал глухо и твердо, и щелчок затвора Джейсону вряд ли послышался.

— Мы от Красного Робина, — отозвался Джейсон как можно более разборчиво, — у нас пострадавший.

Лязг замка послышался только через мучительную паузу, за которую успел накатить запоздалый ужас. Когда мимо шел патруль, Джейсон ничего не боялся. А теперь испугался, что сейчас может остаться в темноте с раненым на руках.

Он паршиво представлял, как это — спасать кого-то.

Дверь приоткрылась совсем чуть-чуть. Немолодая женщина разглядывала их сквозь щель, и только увидев пострадавшего на их руках, наконец кивнула и отошла в сторону, позволяя пройти.

В руках она сжимала старый, явно довоенный еще дробовик.

— Меня зовут Лесли Томпкинс, — она представилась, не глядя на то, как с их одежды и ног бродяги на светлый кафель стекают потоки мутной воды. — Вы, очевидно, Робин и...

— Красный Колпак.

— Ну конечно, — она сухо кивнула. — Стоило догадаться, молодой человек.

Дробовик она положила на низкий столик у самой двери, и быстро отерла морщинистые пальцы.

— Следуйте за мной. Свободных коек у нас нет, давно нет, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Они шли за ней по узким коридорам, стараясь не вслушиваться в то, как стоны доносятся почти из каждой палаты. Свет мигал, приборы поминутно разражались яростным писком, слышался негромкий прерывистый гул, который не стихал ни на секунду.

Лесли пояснила, что из-за аварии пришлось переключиться на резервный генератор. И он барахлил.

— Красный Робин?.. — прошептал Джейсон, когда свет на добрых полминуты погас во всем коридоре.

— Когда закончите здесь — спускайтесь в подвал. Рой поможет.

Лесли продолжала вести их вперед, даже когда дорогу приходилось подсвечивать фонариком. Она, кажется, могла передвигаться по узким коридорам вслепую, но они — нет. И если Джейсона спасали визоры, то Дюк поминутно спотыкался, и они едва не врезались в стены.

Бессознательное тело на плечах будто становилось все тяжелее.

— Пришли, — сказала Лесли наконец, и через мгновение свет вспыхнул снова. Кивком она указала на носилки. — Положите здесь. Дальше стерильная зона.

— Доктор Томпкинс...

— Лесли, — она поморщилась.

— Лесли, — Джейсон пробормотал, пока они с Дюком опускали бродягу на носилки, чтобы его могли унести молчаливые медбратья. — Мы перезапустим генератор. Но пока все это не закончится — электричество так и будет сбоить.

— Попробуйте, — она пожала плечами, отворачиваясь, — хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет.

Будто в доказательство над ее головой мигнула и погасла лампочка. Лесли вздохнула, каким-то беспомощным жестом обнимая себя за плечи.

Обратно они шли, следуя инструкциям Тима, другим коридором — мимо рядов закрытых дверей с единственным прозрачным окошком над каждой. Здесь было тише — только равномерный гул слышался отчетливее, начиная давить на уши. Карты лежали в пластиковой конверте на каждой двери — потрепанные, явно побывавшие в десятках рук разных врачей и медсестер.

Палаты коматозников.

Дюк вдруг вздрогнул, а потом резко остановился, глядя на одну из дверей. Имя на карте ни о чем Джейсону не говорило. А вот ему оно явно было знакомо.

Раньше, чем Джейсон успел его затормозить, он толкнул дверь перед собой, и из проема повеяло специфическим запахом медикаментов. В полутьме ничего было не различить. Дюк прошел внутрь, болезненно выпрямившись, и Джейсон последовал за ним.

Прибор ночного видения и программа распознавания лиц включились автоматически. Джейсон не знал человека, лежащего на узкой койке. А датабазы Харпера — знали.

— Анализ, — негромко скомандовал он, и через мгновение перед глазами развернулись записи с дорожных камер, выдержки из новостных программ, сканы удостоверений личности и свидетельств о смерти.

Хохмач не должен был лежать в коме в клинике Лесли. Час назад он хохотал, убегая от Когтей по крышам в трущобах в окрестностях дамбы.

— Это не он, Робин, — проговорил Джейсон, приваливаясь плечом к стене. — Хохмача видели возле водохранилища. Это фальшивка.

— Нет, — Дюк помотал головой. — Я видел его в ночь, когда нашел родителей. Это — Хохмач.

Джейсон точно знал, как это бывает. Когда одна единственная картинка вплавляется в разум до рези в глазах, и спустя месяцы, годы можешь вспомнить ее во всех деталях. Он смотрел на то, как Дюк застыл у постели, и уже понимал,что они не могут просто уйти. Сам бы он не ушел.

— Я верю тебе, — произнес он спокойно, быстро взвешивая вероятности, — и сейчас мы...

Он запнулся.

Убьем его?

Отключим систему жизнеобеспечения?

Сделаем вид, что ничего не случилось?

— Что, Колпак? — выдохнул Дюк, продолжая сверлить взглядом неподвижную фигуру на постели. — Продолжай. Скажи, что нам с ним делать, потому что я — не знаю, я ни черта уже не знаю. Кто вместо него теперь на улицах? Что он делает здесь? И как теперь быть мне.

— Мы...

— Джейсон, — вмешался Тим сквозь треск и шипение на линии. — Нет. Уходите оттуда.

— Мы все исправим, — повторил он слова Роя и присел, стягивая с плеч рюкзак. Под руки попадались таблетки, упаковки, бинты.

— Черт побери, Джейсон! — Тим прикрикнул, и он вздрогнул было, но потом только помотал головой. — Ты не станешь никого убивать, и Робину не позволишь. Немедленно уходите. Это приказ.

— Просьба, Красный Робин, — он наконец нащупал холодную рукоять.

— Что?.. — Тим запнулся.

— Ты говорил, что это просьба. Не отказывайся от своих слов.

— Джейсон, — проговорил он совсем другим, странно севшим голосом. — Пожалуйста.

Он не отвечал, медленно доставая оружие. Робин ждал, не глядя на него. В тишине негромко пищали датчики, отсчитывая ровный пульс человека, лежащего на постели.

— Джокер гниет в Аркхэме, до него мы не доберемся, — Джейсон хмыкнул. — Но он — здесь.

Дюк все медлил. Джейсон подошел ближе.

— И если бы у меня был шанс...

— Но ведь я — не ты, — Дюк быстро облизнул губы.

— Не я. Ты можешь больше. А я не смог.

Дюк наконец посмотрел на него. Взгляд под маской казался нечитаемым.

— Колпак...

— Убирайтесь, — донеслось со спины. — Немедленно. Оба.

Лесли стояла в дверях, сжимая дробовик в руке. Рефлексы подсказывали, что Джейсон успеет первым. Это будет несложно. Один простой выстрел за возможность действительно исправить все.

— Это Хохмач, — Дюк наконец взорвался, добела сжимая кулаки. — И вы — лечите его? После всего, что он...

— Я сказала — пошли прочь, — она передернула затвор, удобнее перехватывая дробовик. — Это моя клиника, Робин, и пока я здесь — никто не умрет. Мне плевать, кого вы из себя строите — героев или злодеев. Здесь. Никто. Не умрет.

Быстро выдохнув, она скривилась, глядя на них.

— Последний раз повторяю — выметайтесь.

Всю дорогу назад сквозь потоки воды Красный Робин на линии молчал, и Джейсон и Дюк — молчали. Лишь когда они вышли к кампусам и едва успели разминуться с патрулем, Тим вздохнул:

— Возвращайтесь. На камерах ничего. Сегодня вы уже ничего не сделаете.

— Принято, — Джейсон кивнул. Они свернули в подворотню, чтобы напрямую выйти к трассе, а там найти нужный канализационный люк, когда из-за угла послышался шум.

В узком проулке некуда было деться. И совершенно некуда бежать.

— Колпак... — Дюк быстро посмотрел на него. Джейсон через паузу кивнул.

— Ты хороший боец. Я знаю. Я видел. Если их не больше двух — мы отобьемся.

Их было пятеро. Драка вышла нелепой и быстрой. Развернуться всемером в тесном проулке было совершенно негде, и в итоге Когти вытеснили их обратно к университету, где попросту взяли числом.

— Беги! — Джейсон хрипел, безуспешно пытаясь отбиваться сразу от двоих. Дюк успел прикрыть ему спину и вырубить одного из Когтей, но счет все равно был неравным.

— Справа! — выкрикнул Тим на линии, и он рывком пригнулся к земле, уходя из-под удара. — И не неси чушь, Колпак. Вылечишь больную совесть потом — иначе.

— Это не совесть, — успел пробормотать он, прежде чем его настиг тяжелый удар поперек живота. Падая на колени, Джейсон успел увидеть, как на Дюка накидываются сразу трое.

Он рванулся вперед, не вставая, и в последний момент успел повалить мальчишку на землю. Тот быстро достал что-то из кармана, и, пока на них не накинулись снова, пробормотал:

— А потом мы побежим. Готов?

Джейсон кивнул.

От взрыва светошумовой гранаты досталось и им самим — в ушах звенело, а перед глазами все плыло. Рывком поднявшись, они побежали — через ту же подворотню напрямую, слыша за спиной грохот и лязг. Джейсона шатало, и он бежал, ориентируясь только на визоры — если бы не приборы в них, он бы просто не смог оценивать расстояние.

Когда впереди мелькнул свет ночных фонарей вдоль трассы, от боли уже стало невозможно дышать. Под ладонью хлюпнуло, когда Джейсон прижал ее к животу.

Он рассмеялся, не останавливаясь, и так же, не сбиваясь с шага, упал на колени, слыша, как приближается погоня.

— Я же говорил — беги, — прохрипел он.

А потом отключился, упав лицом в ледяную воду.

***

Рой сидел на полу, прислонившись к стенке капсулы, и во весь голос распевал хиллбилли, отбивая ритм ладонями по коленям. Едва услышав, что Джейсон очнулся, он махнул рукой над стенкой и показал ему средний палец, не отвлекаясь от пения.

Крышка с негромким скрипом отъехала в сторону. Джейсон сел, застонав от яркого света, резанувшего по глазам, и сжал виски ладонями. Капсулу Рой перенес в мастерскую. И там оказалось еще захламленней, чем в пультовой.

— Я что, не сдох?

— Ты не сдох, — лениво отозвался Рой, наконец перестав петь, — и ты мудила. И мне пришлось по твоей милости тащиться в ночь чинить этот гребаный генератор.

Джейсон встряхнул головой и прищурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету. Перед глазами все плыло, а ребра ломило так, будто он попал под грузовик, а не ввязался в уличную драку.

— Что произошло?..

Рой снова сбился с пения, а потом вздохнул. И легко поднялся на ноги, опираясь ладонями о стенку капсулы.

— Ну, Тим в ярости. Робин в ужасе. Патрули прочесывают районы вокруг стычки, будто пытаются найти там хотя бы твой труп. Умеешь ты навести шума, чертова птица, хоть бы раз умер без шоу и спецэффектов.

Джейсон попытался потянуться и едва не закричал от боли, перехватившей живот. Рой кинулся к нему с выражением ужаса на лице, поддерживая за плечи и не давая больше пошевелиться.

— Вот уж нет, Джейсон. Я тебя три часа зашивал. Сделай милость — лежи в капсуле и не шевелись.

Он аккуратно помог ему лечь, и когда боль утихла, Джейсон поднял руку, проводя по границе перевязки на животе. Генератор в капсуле негромко загудел, и Рой наклонился, с тревогой вглядываясь ему в лицо. Тронул ладонью лоб, отклеил с щеки пластырь, а потом насмешливо щелкнул по носу, широко улыбаясь.

— Увидимся через пару часов, герой. Готовься, потому что Красный Робин жаждет твоей крови.

Прозрачная крышка капсулы снова захлопнулась, и внутрь хлынул усыпляющий газ.

Когда он очнулся, боль ушла. Стянув бесполезную перевязку, не вставая, Джейсон увидел под бинтами только гладкую кожу, чуть красноватую там, где должен был быть длинный шрам, пересекающий живот.

Выбравшись наружу, он с удовольствием вытянулся, чувствуя, как податливо отзываются на движение мышцы, кости, связки. Капсула Роя творила чудеса. Сам он так и задремал на полу, прислонившись к стенке, и что-то выстукивал пальцами по колену даже во сне — может быть, мотив той песни, что раньше напевал. Выкинув посеревшие бинты, Джейсон сел подле него на колени и, усмехнувшись, растрепал ладонью волосы. Рой зевнул и приоткрыл один глаз, глядя на него с недоумением.

— Птичка, ты неисправим, — пробурчал он, — не успел ожить — как мешаешь окружающим выспаться.

— Вставай, Харпер. Помогу дойти до комнаты. Иначе завтра капсула понадобится тебе самому.

— Вот уж нет. Сначала ты найдешь Робина и скажешь ему, что не собираешься подыхать. Иначе мне сегодня не выспаться — он мне покоя не даст. Напарник твой, птичка, хуже Тима до первой чашки кофе, так что...

Дверь мастерской приоткрылась с тихим скрипом, обрывая Роя на полуслове. Дюк стоял там — так и не успевший даже переодеться. Вся его одежда была в высохших грязных разводах, на щеке подсыхала кровавая полоса.

Впрочем, маску он все-таки снял.

— Колпак, — быстро произнес он. И посмотрел на Джейсона так, будто не верил своим глазам. Может, в самом деле не верил.

— Робин, — Джейсон кивнул.

И помедлив, добавил:

— Спасибо тебе. Один бы я ни за что не выкарабкался.

Дюк прислонился плечом к косяку. Его пошатывало, даже когда он стоял с опорой, еще немного — и ему самому понадобится капсула. Упадет от голода, усталости и нервного истощения. Даже улыбка казалась вымученной — но она была.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Сделай так, чтобы мне не пришлось тащить тебя снова.

— Круто, что вы оба нашли общий язык, конечно, — проворчал Рой, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги и отчаянно зевая, — но давайте-ка вы, парочка самоубийц, исключите вспоротый живот из методов тимбилдинга. И ты хреново выглядишь, Робин, тебе бы тоже пару часов в капсуле подремать.

Дюк без улыбки покачал головой и выпрямился, с явным усилием перестав шататься.

— Не стоит, Арсенал. Мне просто нужно выспаться. Но спасибо.

Рой задумчиво оглядел его с ног до головы и вздохнул. А потом подошел ближе и сжал двумя пальцами подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. Проверять температуру и реакцию зрачков, впрочем, не стал.

— Не выспаться тебе нужно, Робин, — негромко произнес он, пристально вглядываясь Дюку в лицо, будто выискивая что-то. — И не отмыться даже, хотя, прямо скажем, не помешало бы. Тебе нужно отпустить себя.

Джейсон скрестил руки на груди.

— Скажи мне, что ты не предлагаешь подростку надраться, Хар... Арсенал.

— Я не предлагаю, — с достоинством отозвался Рой, отходя от Дюка, — я крайне рекомендую. Как ваш, напомню, единственный лечащий врач в этой дыре.

— Красный Робин тебя не слышит.

— Красного Робина здесь нет.

Крыть было нечем.

***

За все время, что Джейсон провел на базе, он ни разу так и не побывал в комнате Роя. Да тот будто никогда и не покидал мастерскую, разве что пару раз выбирался, чтобы помочь ему с тренировками. В углу вечно были свалены упаковки из-под еды на вынос, а под слоем запчастей и обрывков проводов у стены виднелся край застеленного матраса. В чудовищном бардаке виделись жизнь и работа, неразрывно связанные друг с другом.

А вот там, где Рой жил на самом деле, оказалось аскетически чисто и пусто. Серое покрывало на постели, кресло в углу, никаких личных вещей — только лук и колчан, висящие на стене. Рой, проследив направление его взгляда, коротко пожал плечами:

— Я неплохо стрелял когда-то. Но, кажется, давно потерял навык без тренировок. 

— Ты мог бы тренироваться с нами. Тренировать нас, — выпалил Дюк на мгновение раньше, чем это успел бы сделать Джейсон. Тот закрыл рот, молча глядя на то, как Рой, отмахнувшись, бухнулся на колени и полез под кровать.

— Ни за что, — веско проговорил он оттуда и чихнул. — Еще не хватало выучить на свою голову клуб чокнутых лучников. Колпак один пистолет удержать в кобуре не в состоянии, что будет, если вручить ему лук — не хочу знать.

— Черт тебя, Арсенал.

— Ты еще скажешь мне за это спасибо, дурная птица, — отчаянно чихая, Рой выбрался из-под кровати и сдул с носа ком пыли. — Я удерживаю тебя от глупостей. Когда это нужно. А когда не нужно — подталкиваю к ним.

Он уселся на полу, расставляя какие-то бутылки без этикеток и чудом не треснувшие пыльные бокалы.

— Осталось от худших времен, — произнес он не без гордости. — Мозги прочищает так, как ни одному психиатру не справиться. Я знаю. На себе проверял.

Если Джейсон еще держался, то Дюка повело с первого же бокала. Пойло Харпера и за алкоголь считать было нельзя — скорее это была смесь снотворного и амнезиака, пригодная только для того, чтобы выпить и отрубиться, забыв обо всем, что было накануне. Правда, спиртом от медикаментов такого толка обычно не несло, но Рой во всем предпочитал нестандартный подход.

К третьему бокалу он подобрался и перестал шутить, а вот Дюка наоборот понесло — пьяно запинаясь, он твердил, что рано или поздно они добьются своего, что все не зря. Рассказывал о мире за границей купола так, будто видел его и точно знал, что там есть жизнь и она гораздо лучше той, в которой они должны сражаться. Рой слушал его очень просто и серьезно, не перебивая, а Джейсон смотрел прямо перед собой, ничего не говоря. Знал, что если скажет хоть что-то — придется продолжать. Говорить о том, что за границей купола простирается радиоактивная пустыня с кислотной атмосферой и ядовитой водой. Что всей жизни там — может быть, горстка мутантов, с которыми вряд ли когда-нибудь выйдет договориться.

Что никто толком не знает, чего они все пытаются добиться — ни повстанцы, ни Колпаки, ни, наверное, даже Джокеры.

Что Совы правы, а купол — это жизнь.

— Я верю в Красного Робина, — глухо проговорил Дюк наконец, прежде чем отключиться, уткнувшись лбом Джейсону в плечо. Рой серьезно кивнул, не обращая внимания на то, что подросток уже не слышит его.

— Верный выбор, парень. Гораздо вернее любых моих за последние лет семь.

Джейсон усмехнулся. Ему от выпивки проще не становилось. Только тоскливее и злее. 

Алкоголь ударял в голову, а хотелось бы — прямо в грудь.

Рой зевнул.

— Пора спать, птичка. Отнесем его в мастерскую. Не стоит Робину сегодня возвращаться домой.

Джейсон посмотрел на него, отставив бокал в сторону, и попытался было заговорить. Сказать хотелось многое, будто после очередного бокала он понял нечто чертовски важное, но никак не мог это сформулировать. Только в голове бестолково перекатывались мысли о том, что лучше уж верить в Красного Робина, чем понимать, что все их действия бесполезны. Что подполье — такая же часть системы, убивающей их, как Совы и Когти. Что они уже увязли в этом, и дальше будет только хуже.  
А еще — что в действиях Сов есть своя чудовищная логика. Что убийство ближнего — стратегия выживания, и все они, нынешние подпольщики, и сочувствующие, и простые горожане, все равно начнут убивать друг друга, когда под куполом окончательно станет нечего есть.

Ресурсы истощались, а людей становилось только больше.

В политике Сов был смысл, но он был тем, что Джейсон никогда не смог бы Рою объяснить. Рою — или кому угодно еще.

Зевнув, он осторожно подхватил Дюка под руку и вместе с ним, пошатнувшись, поднялся на ноги.

— Веди, Харпер. Сам я сейчас до твоей чертовой мастерской не дойду.

***

Утром оказалось, что у пойла Роя есть качество более важное, чем способность сшибать с ног — то, насколько хреново было от него после. Джейсон толкал дверь мастерской, намереваясь спросить, нет ли у Харпера лекарства от последствий своего же лечения, но тот даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Только отмахнулся, склонившись над разобранным блоком управления медицинской капсулы.

— Прости, птичка, сейчас не до тебя. Лучше найди Тима. Раньше, чем он найдет тебя сам.

— А где он? — Джейсон тяжело вздохнул, потирая пальцами виски. Рой раздраженно пожал плечами.

— Откуда мне знать? Проверь в его комнате — наверняка он там сидит и тухнет, то есть, я хотел сказать, планирует. И вообще не мешай мне, я занят.

Нужный коридор Джейсон нашел не сразу, да и там сперва вломился не в ту спальню — явно девичью, светлую, насколько это было возможно для тесной клетушки глубоко под землей. А вот за нужной дверью его встретили полутьма и почему-то запахи пороха и оружейной смазки. Джейсон поморщился. Он был уверен, что оружия Красный Робин предпочитает даже не касаться.

Джейсон окликнул его, но никто не отозвался. Вздохнув, он выругался под нос, готовясь разыскивать Тима по всей базе, но потом глаза наконец привыкли к полутьме, и он застыл, не успев взяться за дверную ручку.

Мелькнула и пропала мысль о том, что Тиму стоит запирать свою дверь. Потому что если кто-то однажды увидит то, что видел Джейсон — сопротивлению конец. Им всем конец, потому что верить больше будет не во что.

— О, — только и произнес Тим за спиной, и неслышно подошел ближе. Ему не нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте. Ступал он быстро и невесомо — как и должен был человек, привыкший выслеживать преступников по ночам. Тех, кого Совы считали преступниками. Не имело значения.

Джейсон отшвырнул его к стене с такой силой, что Тим вскрикнул, но защититься даже не попытался. Дверь захлопнулась с громким стуком, отрезая их от бледного света ламп в коридоре, и осталось только это — полутьма и доспех Когтей на стене. И Джейсон быстро понял, что видел такой не на патрульных. Скорее на тех, кто стоял подле Ямы Лазаря, когда его вели на казнь.

Он бил, не разбирая — в ребра, в живот, в лицо. Совсем не так, как на спарринге — скорее так, как привык драться с Когтями. Тим не отвечал, только защищался, быстро и умело блокируя. Теснота пространства ему совсем не мешала — это был его дом, а вот Джейсон оставался здесь чужаком.

Выдохся он быстро. Скорее от ярости, чем от драки. И последний раз дернув Тима на себя, он вжал его в стену, нависая сверху и пристально глядя в лицо. Вопросов было множество — как так вышло, как давно, и неужели он предал их всех, и было ли это предательством с самого начала. И чего он добивался. И как теперь драться. Как заставить себя продолжать верить, что все не зря.

Все вопросы сложились в один:

— И как тебя называть теперь, Красный Робин?

Вышло хрипло. Тим посмотрел на него с неожиданным сочувствием, и быстро облизнул окровавленные губы — бил Джейсон, не щадя сил и кулаков. 

— Тим Дрейк. Меня зовут Тим Дрейк. Можешь продолжать называть меня так.

Ладонь он осторожно положил Джейсону на запястье, и тот быстро отступил на шаг назад, отпуская его. Ярость ушла так же быстро, как появилась, оставляя только тяжелую горечь. И пустоту.

Тим заговорил сам, не дожидаясь других вопросов:

— Так меня звали пять с половиной лет назад, когда я был одним из Когтей Бэтмена. Под этим же именем я, насколько мне известно, и похоронен.

***

Внутреннюю охрану башни было бы проще расстрелять, чем переучить. Раньше Тим подумывал явиться к воротам в костюме Робина — просто чтобы посмотреть, как отупляющее медленно его будут пытаться арестовать.

Вместо того он молча кивнул сегодняшним патрульным, и вздохнул, бегло взглянув на внутренний купол. Стена сплошного тумана слабо мерцала сразу за блокпостом, порой искря, будто перед грозой. Туман надежно скрывал очертания башни, и был сам по себе гораздо более надежной защитой от вторжения, чем бесполезная охрана с их процедурами и уровнями допуска.

Парадным входом Тим пользовался редко. Так шли просители и чужаки. 

Возвращающиеся с патрулей Когти предпочитали ходы как можно неприметней, чтобы не заляпать кровью — своей и чужой — мрамор и гранит.

Но теперь приходилось соблюдать церемониал.

В конце концов, он шел на казнь.

Бывшие напарники ждали за спиной, пока он проходил идентификацию. Обычная процедура — отпечатки пальцев, скан сетчатки, проверка голоса, пароль, отзыв, личный порядковый номер, размашистая роспись на сенсорной панели для сверки почерка. Тим проходил ее тысячу раз. Теперь время тянулось мучительно. Хотелось покончить со всем побыстрее.

Но церемония есть церемония. Не каждый день Когти вынуждены убивать своих.  
Тим сухо кивнул, когда им наконец разрешили войти. Охрану все-таки следовало сменить к чертовой матери.

 

Пару лет назад все казалось таким простым.

Брюс стал Бэтменом, и Тим пошел за ним, не спрашивая и не сомневаясь. Столько лет Брюс вынужден был работать тайно — скрывал часть доходов, чтобы финансировать подполье, прятал у себя уличных мальчишек, которым некуда было больше пойти, и даже сам выходил на улицы, пытаясь остановить волну преступности, захлестнувшую их в те годы с головой. Преступники тогда были трусливее и суевернее. Брюс — моложе. Тим — попросту младше.

Когда на пороге поместья Уэйнов появились Совы, это казалось возможностью. Ведь и при свете дня Брюс делал столько всего — финансировал школы и больницы, и строительство водохранилища, и застройку жалких трущоб на окраинах, где, казалось, давно уже некого больше спасать. Брюс верил, что даже под куполом Готэм — город возможностей, легенды не врут, а человек не должен прекращать пытаться.

Брюс стал Бэтменом.

Тим встал в доспехах Когтей за его спиной.

И все оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем им виделось со стороны.

 

Подполье — он знал подполье. Разрозненные группы, практически банды, не понимавшие простых вещей. Бессловесные и бесполезные. Считающие насилие ответом на все. Тем не менее, Брюс верил, что даже из них может выйти толк. Что рано или поздно они должны перейти от протеста к сопротивлению, и изменить правила игры навсегда.

И Тим поверил в это, когда из бунтарей без цели выросли Робины и Колпаки. И пусть только первые делали хоть что-то стоящее, а вторые так и остались чуть организованнее обычной уличной банды, но это казалось знаком перемен.

Будущее виделось таким близким.

 

Патрулировал Тим редко. А после принятия закона о запрете Робинов — первого в череде актов, якобы призванных остановить волну преступности — и вовсе почти перестал выходить из башни. Слишком быстро стало понятно, насколько формальна фигура Бэтмена. Насколько больше он мог сделать, будучи Брюсом Уэйном. И пропасть становилась все больше, каждый день приносил сюрпризы — чертов закон, бездумные выходки подпольщиков, цепкие взгляды Сов из-за масок. Их планы на будущее. Садистские программы сокращения ресурсов. Надвигающаяся экономическая яма, от которой Совам виделось одно спасение — расстрелы.

И, наконец, «Ватерлиния».

Брюсу нужна была поддержка здесь и сейчас, и Тим оставался рядом, не задавая лишних вопросов. Они старались, действительно старались. Но слово Сов попросту весило больше, чем оба их — формального главы города и его Когтя.

И это было невыносимо. Это вызывало чувство беспомощности и клаустрофобии, и все чаще хотелось снять форму и затеряться на улице ночью среди Робинов или Колпаков. Брюсу, наверное, приходилось еще хуже. Но он просто продолжал делать все, что было в его силах, и потому Тим шел за ним всегда.

 

Или к нему — если того требовала церемония. Чертова церемония. Его конвой ступал следом удивительно тихо для людей в тяжелом доспехе с оружием на поясе. У Когтей была отличная выучка. Еще бы — иначе у них не вышло бы столько лет держать в страхе весь город.

 

В ту ночь, когда он впервые встретился с Робинами лицом к лицу, Тим больше всего на свете хотел быть среди них, а не среди патрульных. Предпочел бы быть убитым или арестованным, а не убийцей или тем, кто надевает на тощие запястья подростков наручники. Перепуганные подростки перед ним даже могли не быть Робинами — красные худи и желтые платки сами по себе еще ничего не доказывали. А на нарушение режима можно было на первый раз закрыть глаза.

Это Тим, заставляя себя легкомысленно посмеиваться, объяснял Когтям, вышедшим с ним в патруль в ту ночь. Те смотрели на него, как на инопланетянина, будто он предлагал что-то противоестественное — а он и предлагал, он почти умолял, пока подростки жались к стенам за его спиной, дрожа.

Спорить с ним Когти не стали, и Робинам позволили уйти.

А Тим — Тим вернулся в башню, делая вид, что не понимает, что его ведут под конвоем, и не знает, чем все закончится.

 

Выслушав доклад, Бэтмен произнес коротко:

— Я разочарован.

И Тим коротко кивнул. Хотелось стянуть глухую маску, просто чтобы Брюс видел — он все понимает. Он знает, что это необходимо. И он прощает. 

Касс ступала мягко и невесомо, и Тим скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как она встала за его плечом. Он не шелохнулся. Еще мгновение Касс медлила — может быть, ждала сигнала, а может, прощалась.

А потом ее нож вошел в спину Тима быстро и бережно, как лезвие хирурга.

***

— Касс знала свое дело, — сухо продолжил Тим, с грохотом захлопнув ногой дверь стеллажа. — Никто другой не смог бы оставить меня в живых, вспоров насквозь. Я обязан ей.

С громким стуком он поставил на стол пыльный деревянный ящик. Крышка когда-то была прибита гвоздями, но прогнившие пазы не выдержали и одного рывка. Отбросив ее в сторону, Тим склонился, судорожно ища что-то внутри, и не прекращая говорить.

— Лесли зашивала меня шестнадцать часов. А потом я увидел свой некролог в утренних новостях. Моего имени Совы не раскрывали, но в этом и не было нужды. Кому какое дело, как зовут предателя?

Тим обернулся и облокотился о столешницу, похлопывая потрепанной бумажной папкой по ладони. Выражения лица было толком не разглядеть в темноте.

— После этого началось строительство Ямы. Им нужно было где-то казнить своих предателей и врагов. Экономически разумное решение — заменить десятки переполненных моргов одним крематорием. Психологически это тоже отличный ход, поскольку преступники трусливы и суеверны. Никто не хочет гореть на костре. 

Помолчав, он вздохнул, покрутив папку в руках.

— Вероятно, ты думаешь, что облажался. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал — это не так. Колеса крутились до тебя, и после тебя крутиться не перестали. Ты всего лишь дал Совам повод — а я создал причину.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Джейсон быстро облизнул губы, и первые слова после долгого молчания едва дались горлу.

— Я был одним из тех, кто создал «Ватерлинию», — Тим подошел ближе, протягивая ему документы. — Читай. Потом мы договорим.

Даже не вникая толком в экономическое обоснование, составленное с педантичностью, выдающей работу Тима, Джейсон понимал — это не та «Ватерлиния», которую он знал. Тим предлагал пути сокращения преступности и альтернативные источники энергии. Рассчитывал бюджет реконструкции очистных сооружений и делал осторожные предположения о том, что находится в мире за куполом. Он предлагал жизнь. В документах и слова не было о массовых расстрелах.

— Слова о сокращении преступности поняли слишком буквально, — ровно проговорил Тим, когда он отложил документы и потер ладонью лоб. — И к сожалению, это единственное, что Совы поняли из моих слов.

Тим побарабанил пальцами по столу, а потом со вздохом прошел к Джейсону и сел на пол подле него. Впервые за все время, что Джейсон знал его, он не выглядел прямым и сосредоточенным — Тим казался усталым и несчастным.

— И я понимаю, почему они это делают, — продолжил он, кивнув самому себе. — То, что предлагал я — дорого, трудно и долго. Отсечь излишки проще и быстрее, так что в краткосрочной перспективе это имеет смысл. И сейчас «Ватерлиния» выглядит даже человечнее, чем раньше, потому что изначальный вариант кроме прочего включал стратегии сдерживания репродукции — ты знал об этом? Если бы мне не удалось убедить их отказаться хотя бы от этого, завтра ты бы услышал, что твой лучший путь к покою — стерилизация. А послезавтра — призыв к массовому суициду.

Он судорожно вдохнул, а потом продолжил быстро и сбивчиво:

— Совы очень хотят жить. И хотят власти. И если через десяток лет под их руководством останется только горстка зомбированных, запуганных людей — тем же лучше. Чем податливей паства, тем проще пастырю. И знаешь что, Джейсон. Страшнее всего то, что в определенном смысле их действия разумны. Если не брать в расчет то, насколько сильно я не хочу умирать, или видеть мертвым тебя, или Роя — они правы. Потому что выживание вида важнее моих или твоих личных амбиций. И это пугает меня до смерти.

Тим замолчал, а потом быстро посмотрел прямо в лицо.

— И если после этого ты не захочешь меня больше знать — я пойму. Просто позаботься о том, чтобы не быть узнанным, когда выйдешь на улицу.

Джейсон помолчал, прежде чем положить руку ему на плечо. Тим перевел нечитаемый взгляд на его ладонь, а потом вздохнул и коротко прижался к ней щекой.

— Значит, не уйдешь, — он констатировал.

— Не уйду. У нас впереди много работы.

Руку он так и не убрал.

***

Тим наблюдал за Робинами почти фанатично. Годами он собирал записи с камер дорожного наблюдения, отмечал, когда к группе присоединялись новички, и как они выбывали, отмечал прогресс в их обучении и собирал досье. Почти никто из команды не был для него просто маской.

Запись почти шестилетней давности Джейсон выбрал наугад. В подростках на зернистом черно-белом видео сложно было узнать будущих Робинов — ни выучки, ни хоть какой-то командной работы, ни даже знаменитых масок у них еще не было. Просто очередная уличная банда, не удивительно, что к столкновению с Когтями они были не готовы.

Отбиваться подростки на видео даже не пытались. Только убегали.

— Развлекаешься? — Тим появился почти бесшумно — выдавали его не шаги, а скрип ложки о стенки ведерка с мороженым. 

— Ты не следил за Когтями, — не отвечая, Джейсон повел ладонью в воздухе, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Ты изучал Робинов. Хочу знать, почему.

— Я был Когтем, помнишь? — он говорил невнятно из-за ложки во рту. — Так что избавь меня от сравнительной орнитологии и выметайся из моего кресла.

Подавив порыв закинуть ноги на стол, Джейсон продолжил смотреть, и Тим, помедлив, встал за его спиной. И перегнулся через кресло, чтобы поставить ведерко. Записи переключались с одной камеры на другую, и в конце концов экран разделился надвое, показывая одновременно разбегающихся подростков и Когтей, продолжающих патруль.

Видимо, на Робинов они пока смотрели сквозь пальцы.

— В тот день в Аркхэме отказала охранная система, — Тим оперся локтями о подголовник и наклонился, почти положив подбородок Джейсону на плечо. — Через час после этого объявили чрезвычайное положение, а патрули до поздней ночи пытались поймать Пингвина. Никто не мог подумать, что из всех его поимка станет наибольшей проблемой.

— Ты был там? — Джейсон поднял голову, мазнув волосами по его руке. Тим задумчиво сжал прядь между пальцами и несильно дернул, а потом перегнулся снова — на этот раз чтобы ткнуть пальцем в экран.

— Я был здесь. Это один из моих последних патрулей. Спустя час мы эвакуировали районы вокруг Аркхэма, а Робины в тот день поймали Двуликого. К сожалению, это заставило Когтей воспринимать их всерьез. Закон о запрете Робинов вышел через два месяца.

Тим выпрямился, убрав руки, и отошел на шаг назад, глядя на запись с расстояния. Экран дробился, показывая, как каждый из Робинов уходит своим путем, и окончательно теряя из вида Когтей. Подростки возвращались в дома, школы, подземки и подворотни. Продолжали жить своей жизнью.

— Включи запись от тринадцатого сентября и отмотай на 14:27. Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

На зернистой записи пара Когтей возвращалась к башне из патруля. Один заметно хромал, второй поддерживал его за плечо. Изредка они оборачивались друг к другу, словно пытаясь лучше расслышать реплику, или мелко вздрагивали, как от смеха или испуга.

— Касс удивительная, — голос Тима потеплел, и Джейсон отчего-то почувствовал, что говорит он теперь скорее сам с собой, чем с ним. — Когда я только узнал ее — я и предположить не мог, что она станет меня спасать. Скорее прирежет своими руками за несоблюдение инструкций Когтей. Она относилась к этим дурацким правилам серьезнее нас всех.

— Правилам? — Джейсон вскинул голову. Тим встряхнулся, покосившись на него, и снова посмотрел в экран.

— В тот год запускали «Ватерлинию», и мы боялись, что следом грянет чертова вооруженная война. Ужесточили патрули, брали на улицах всех без разбору, пытались ввести комендантский час — мы паниковали, Джейсон, и боялись за свои жизни не меньше бродяг, попадавших под программу тогда. Все, кроме Касс, — Тим помолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями, и глубоко вздохнул. — Она тренировала меня, когда я только начинал, и на то, чтобы в первый же спарринг уложить меня на лопатки, ей потребовалось десять секунд — а ведь я умел драться и до знакомства с ней. Так мне казалось.

Джейсон проследил взглядом за тем, как один из Когтей снимает маску и встряхивает коротко остриженными черными волосами. Должно быть, это и была Касс.

— Ничерта я не умел, конечно. И она не рвалась меня учить, но подчинялась решению Бэтмена, а я тогда не понимал, что это говорит о ней больше, чем она готова показать. Я смог узнать о ней хоть что-то только спустя два года.

Джейсон слушал внимательно. И не прекращал следить за тем, как девушка на записи искоса смотрит на Тима, так и не снявшего маску, и хмурится, а потом быстро оглядывается, смотря прямо в камеру.

— Потом она прикрыла меня когда я не смог... не смог произвести казнь, — на последнем слове его голос хрустнул, надломившись, будто осколок слюды. — И только тогда я понял, что значит ее верность Бэтмену. И какому именно Бэтмену она верна. 

Патрульные скрылись под куполом, исчезая из виду. Тим помолчал, постукивая пальцами по подголовнику. В тишине Джейсон посмотрел на него снизу вверх, видя только напряженные складки между бровей, но не выражение глаз.

Тянуло спросить, что стало с Касс дальше, но он молчал.

Он удивительно хорошо выучился слушать Тима за последние пару месяцев.

— Впрочем, я до сих пор не знаю, чем Бэтмен заслужил такую верность, — сухо закончил он. — И никогда не узнаю, вероятно.

Запись закончилась, и экран пошел серыми полосами, прежде чем погаснуть окончательно.

***

Джейсон и не пытался провернуть что-то втайне от Тима и его всевидящего ока. Просто надеялся, что сможет урвать хоть немного времени. Надеждам не суждено было сбыться — негромкий треск в наушнике нагнал его, когда он проходил мимо открытых дверей в тренировочный зал, где Рой учил Дюка стрелять.

— Медленнее, боец, — смеялся он, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы стрела, отрикошетив, продырявила меня?

Дюк заметно смутился, опуская лук, но Рой тут же подхватил его под локти, заставляя поднять руки.

— Давай еще раз. На этот раз в мишень, а не в стену. Океюшки?

Тим зевнул и захрустел бумагой прямо в ухо. А потом спросил наконец:

— Так куда это ты собрался, Джейсон Тодд?

— Проветрюсь, — буркнул Джейсон, останавливаясь в тени у самой двери, чтобы не быть замеченным. Дюк наконец смог попасть хотя бы по краю мишени, но с координацией у него все равно было паршиво. В ближнем бою мальчишка чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее.

Рой потрепал его по волосам, а потом чуть развернул плечи и положил руку между лопаток, поддерживая.

— Давай, обопрись на меня. Расслабься. Концентрируйся на стреле. Почувствуй ее траекторию. Пойми, как она изменится от соприкосновения с воздухом...

Ветер, ревущий в вентиляции, долетал даже до стоящего в дверях Джейсона. Щадить ученика на тренировках Рой не собирался.

Джейсон отступил дальше в тень и продолжил свой путь.

— Проветришься, — передразнил Тим после долгой паузы, закончив шуршать обертками. — Один. На улицах кишащих патрулями. 

— Ага, — он шел через темные коридоры, и оружие наконец занимало свое место в набедренной кобуре. Если Тим и знал об этом, то молчал. Пока. — Хочу проверить одну теорию. Прогуляться. Раздобыть Харперу пару открыток с порноактрисами и видом на залив. Он обрадуется.

— Ты заболтать меня пытаешься?

— Вроде того, — Джейсон хмыкнул. 

— В этом нет нужды, — Тим вздохнул. — Я не стану тебе мешать. Хотя могу. Просто хочу знать, куда ты идешь, — он помедлил. — И пойти с тобой, если позволишь.

Джейсон сбился с шага и остановился, опираясь ладонью на стену. И попытался поверить в услышанное.

— Красный Робин?..

— Ты не самоубийца, Джейсон, — размеренно продолжил он, негромко хрустнув костяшками. — Ты просто очень упрямый, а еще безголовый, и ты не особенно рад быть здесь, потому что до сих пор считаешь, что заслужил смерть. 

— Оставь свой психоанализ при себе, — буркнул Джейсон, отделившись от стены. Он собирался было вовсе отключить наушник, когда Тим продолжил.

— И ты скорее удавишься, чем позволишь кому-то помочь тебе, потому что считаешь, что они не поймут. И знаешь, что, Джейсон. Они не поймут.

Он откровенно расхохотался и буркнул: «Отбой», потянувшись к клавише. Впрочем, отключиться не успел.

— Но я понимаю. И может быть, остальные однажды смогут понять тоже.

Джейсон закрыл глаза, не прекращая шагать. Узкий прямой коридор эхом возвращал ему каждый шаг, и ни единого звука, кроме этого, вокруг не осталось.

— Черт тебя, Красный Робин, — пробормотал он, прикладывая ладонь к сенсорной панели.

— Давай, Колпак, — Тим поддразнил его, — удиви меня.

Жидкая грязь хлюпнула под ногами, когда Джейсон спрыгнул вниз — прямо в темноту канализационного тоннеля. В проход еще мгновение сочился слабый желтоватый свет, а потом створки захлопнулись с негромким лязгом, и он пошел вперед.

— Ты знаешь, что я видел в клинике, — произнес он наконец, шагая по щиколотку в ледяной воде. — Кого. Я перепроверял записи с визоров трижды, но Робин узнал его с первого взгляда — и он был прав. Он был прав, а вот я после — облажался.

— Все ошибаются, — мягко произнес Тим, тщательно подбирая слова. — Не знаю, как бы я сам поступил на твоем месте. Главное, что ты смог остановиться, а остальное...

— Дело не в этом, — Джейсон скривился, покачав головой. Изображение в визорах пошло сероватой рябью. Он усмехнулся, подумав, что Рой будет в ярости, узнав, что он так быстро сломал его драгоценный шлем, когда Джейсон вернется. Если он вернется.

— А в чем? — он зевнул и отбил что-то по клавишам, прежде чем со скрипом откинуться на спинку кресла. Привычные, знакомые звуки. На мгновение захотелось вернуться и позволить плану Тима идти своим чередом, и вся беда была в том, что у Тима не было плана. Он просто делал, что мог.

И может быть, это не было так уж плохо. 

— Робину не стоит пачкать руки, — Джейсон остановился и стянул ботинок, выливая из него грязную воду. С обувью можно было попрощаться. — Он совсем мальчишка. Я должен сделать все сам.

— Джейсон, — произнес Тим через паузу гораздо холоднее. — Скажи мне. Куда ты идешь?

Он помолчал пару секунд, завязывая шнурки. А выпрямляясь, невесело рассмеялся, понимая.

— Расслабься, Красный Робин. Я не собираюсь вламываться в клинику доброго доктора Лесли Томпкинс чтобы закончить то, что начал. Но я должен выяснить, кто такой Джон Бендер-младший, и почему его, коматозника, все еще видят на улицах.

— У меня есть доступ к камерам и информаторы. Нет нужды ради этого рисковать.

— У тебя есть информаторы среди Джокеров? — Джейсон хмыкнул. — Одним из них ты успел побывать тоже?

— Достаточно, Колпак, — ледяным тоном отозвался Тим, снова хрустнув костяшками. А потом тяжело вздохнул. — Хорошо. Ты прав. Я так и не смог подобраться к ним близко. И Робину действительно лучше не иметь с этим дела, потому что он еще ребенок. Но что собираешься делать ты?

— Я чертов Красный Колпак, Тим, — Джейсон рассмеялся, нащупывая край лестницы, ведущей наверх. — Мы одними нитками шиты, не забывай. И корни у нас одни.

— Джокер, — отозвался Тим сочувственно. — Так ведь?

Джейсон замер. А потом усмехнулся, карабкаясь наверх. Тим был прав — в пику монстру, терроризирующему город десяток лет назад, они когда-то назвались Колпаками. Хотели служить для города молчаливым напоминанием, что их чудовище когда-то было всего лишь человеком.

Хотели быть символом.

И господи, как же они облажались.

— В точку, пташка, — произнес он, осторожно приподнимая люк. — Видишь патрули?

— Подожди минуту, переключусь на камеры, — Тим помолчал, щелкая клавишами, потом хмыкнул. — Да ты счастливчик. На улицах тихо и чисто, как в ночь перед Рождеством.

— Тогда поехали. Пожелай мне удачи.

— Удачи, Колпак, — просто произнес он. — Возвращайся скорее.

Джейсон толкнул люк и выбрался в прохладную безветренную ночь.

***

Город, казалось, изменился, пока его не было. В прошлую вылазку Джейсон не успел оглядеться, не теперь он шел почти не скрываясь, лишь стараясь держаться в тенях, и мог почувствовать разницу.

Прибавилось незнакомых рекламных щитов, в воздухе несло удушливой сладостью — даже дышать было тяжело, а еще стало гораздо грязнее. Мутная жижа хлюпала под ногами, заползая в ботинки. В убежище кто-то говорил, что еще один сбой в системах жизнеобеспечения — и бунтов не миновать. А где бунты — там и расстрелы.

Джейсон свернул в подворотню, чтобы избежать встречи с патрулем, и прошел мимо трещащей неоновой вывески какого-то бара в темноту. Память услужливо подсказала, что он уже был здесь раньше. Здесь или в очень похожем месте. Все эти грязные забегаловки, где собирались Колпаки перед вылазками, были одинаковы.

Накатило раздражение. Встряхнувшись, он плотнее запахнул куртку и двумя пальцами коснулся наушника.

Тим где-то в убежище шуршал оберточной бумагой, напевал под нос и со скрипом раскачивался на стуле. Умирал со скуки, должно быть.

Джейсон послушал еще пару минут, но ничего не изменилось — только прекратился хруст, да негромкая песня под конец куплета скатилась в хиллбилли. Рой его что ли научил? Вслушиваясь и ни о чем больше не думая, он шел мимо немыслимо грязных просевших домов к площади, и остановился, только когда сверху посыпались листы сероватой бумаги.

— Возьми один и поднеси ближе к визорам, — скомандовал Тим, разом прекращая хрустеть. 

Джейсон остановился и судорожно огляделся в поисках камеры, но ее в этих трущобах не должно было быть вовсе. Но как...

— Отомри, Джейсон, я видел, что ты подслушиваешь, — произнес он уже раздраженнее. — Пока тебя это успокаивает — сколько угодно. А теперь покажи мне листовку.

— Доступ к визорам у тебя тоже есть? — Джейсон поймал один из листов в воздухе, и поднял голову, глядя на то, как высокая фигура в красном мелькнула и пропала на крыше.

— Естественно, у меня есть доступ к визорам, — мягко отозвался Тим. — Ты же не думал, что я в самом деле отпущу тебя в одиночку.

На листе красовалась старая добрая А в круге: анархия есть порядок. Где-то в вышине слышался неясный гул, а листы все сыпались и сыпались, покрывая улицу. Когда Джейсон вышел из проулка, они уже хрустели под ногами, как осенние листья. Тим молчал до тех пор, пока Джейсон не смял листок в кулаке и не сунул в карман.

— Лонни все-таки решился, — пробормотал он почти с нежностью.

А потом добавил уже ровнее: 

— Вижу костры на площади. Проверишь?

И Джейсон, ускорившись, пошел напрямик. В полумиле от блокпостов он взобрался на крышу по пожарной лестнице и едва не рухнул вниз, поскользнувшись на влажной черепице. Дома стояли совсем близко, образуя узкие подворотни — любимое пристанище местных наркоманов и бродяг.

Прыгнув вперед, Джейсон подтянулся на парапете, и отсюда с высоты уже отлично видел, как подростки сгрудились возле костра у мемориала погибшим при строительстве купола. Кто-то передавал бутылку по кругу, кто-то грел руки, кто-то просто пел. Костры плавили очертания лиц, но приблизив изображение, Джейсон безошибочно увидел на них ошметки грубого грима.

Джокеры.

Листовки с анархией до сих пор планировали в воздухе, ложились подросткам на плечи и попадали прямо в их костер.

— Что это значит все-таки? — запоздало пробормотал Джейсон, пристально вглядываясь в каждое лицо, но не находя нужного.

— Ты о листовках? Это долгая история.

Джейсон сел прямо на влажную черепицу, не прекращая наблюдать.

— Вся ночь костров впереди. Я никуда не тороплюсь.

На середине рассказа Джейсон вспомнил его. Лонни, оборванный подросток-сирота, чьи родители так же, как его или Дюка, пострадали при взрыве. Мать, кажется, попала в лечебницу, а отца так и не нашли. Должно быть, среди Робинов он не прижился так же, как когда-то среди Колпаков. 

— Тот человек в красном на крыше...

— Лонни. Анархия. У него были и другие имена, но это запомнилось после... Джейсон, внимание, — Тим оборвал сам себя. — Я вижу патруль на западе.

Пригнувшись, Джейсон прошел на другую сторону крыши и всмотрелся в скудно освещенную трассу. Патруль остановился у заброшенной итальянской забегаловки, и один из Когтей отделился от толпы, скользнув в подворотню. 

Там могли быть люди. Почти наверняка были.

Коротко скрипнув зубами, Джейсон побежал в сторону пожарной лестницы, но Тим выкрикнул:

— Стой!

И он замер на полушаге раньше, чем успел задуматься.

— Подожди, Джейсон. В том районе видели Робинов. Я найду их. А ты продолжай наблюдение.

На своем месте он сканировал лицо за лицом, не находя нужного. Среди раскрашенных подростков у костра не было Хохмача в эту ночь. Но остальные веселились и пели, и методично надирались, выкрикивая то ли песни, то ли лозунги. Откинувшись на локтях, Джейсон наблюдал, как из пакетов, шарфов и бутылок они мастерят на коленках чучело Бэтмена, а потом швыряют в костер, не прекращая хохотать.

Жженые шерсть, пластик и полиэтилен должны были смердеть на весь квартал, но кажется, их это не беспокоило.

Тим наконец снова завозился на линии, и Джейсон попросил:

— Расскажи мне еще?

Тот хмыкнул, безошибочно понимая, о чем речь, и заговорил.

— Я услышал о нем, когда он пытался повторить Вайомингский инцидент, сидя на чердаке школы Ма Ганн с одним древним ноутбуком. Школу потом закрыли, и какое-то время он прятался в ночлежке недалеко от Парк Роу, где пытался закончить начатое. Уже тогда я искал его. И когда он прорвался в эфир со своими лозунгами и А в круге — наконец нашел, — Тим помолчал, будто вспоминая, потом глубоко вздохнул. — Мы навещали его маму вместе, и она... ей немногим лучше, чем родителям Дюка. Я предлагал Лонни остаться в убежище, но он отказался сразу. Зато через пару месяцев принес мне коды доступа почти ко всем камерам в городе, и я до сих пор не знаю, как он это смог провернуть. Но если бы не он — у нас до сих пор были бы связаны руки.

— Зачем ему это? — Джейсон смахнул с плеча лист и зевнул. — Не камеры — листовки. Одиночные демонстрации бесполезны. По крайней мере, пока ты идешь на них без взрывчатки на поясе.

Тим негромко, мягко рассмеялся.

— Джейсон, ты такой одноклеточный. Общественное сознание работает не так. Оно скорее похоже на куклу Вуду. Нужно знать, куда ткнуть, чтобы кто-то наверху почувствовал боль.

— Хочешь сказать, — Джейсон рассмеялся, — эти паршивые листовки и дешевые образы делают Совам больно?

— О, — протянул Тим мечтательно, — ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Нужный человек отделился от темноты, когда Джейсон уже не надеялся дождаться. Он вышел в круг дрожащий круг света от костра, вскинув руки, и подростки у огня подняли сжатые кулаки в ответ. Пока его приветствовали, система опознания подтверждала — Джон Бендер-младший. Подросток. Сирота. Находится в розыске за организацию терактов, поджоги, взятие заложников. Шантаж. Грабежи. Убийства.

Достойный продолжатель дела Джокера, что и говорить.

Джейсон скривился, осторожно продвигаясь следом по крыше, когда Хохмач прошел мимо костра, не задержавшись. И замер, когда из подворотни навстречу ему вышел человек в форме Когтей. 

Хохмач шел к нему, не скрываясь. Он пританцовывал на ходу, покручивая в воздухе концами шарфа. Никто не смотрел ему вслед. Никто ничему не удивлялся. Приблизившись к Когтю, Хохмач крутанулся на каблуках, раскланиваясь, и приблизив до предела, Джейсон смог прочитать по его губам:

— Пенни для Гая.

Обмен был быстрым. Содержимое холщового мешка в руках Когтя перекочевало в рюкзак Хохмача, тот в ответ передал какие-то документы. Прищурившись и наведя резкость, Джейсон смог вспомнить, где уже видел такие папки с обтрепанными уголками и линией кардиограммы, расходящейся в медицинский крест.

— Ты видишь это, Тим?

— Вижу, — быстро пробормотал он. — Попробуй приблизить еще.

— Нет нужды, — Джейсон быстро облизнул губы. — Я знаю, что это. Истории болезни из клиники Лесли.

— Хочешь сказать...

— Он сдает Когтям прячущихся у нее бродяг, притворяясь коматозником. Скорее всего, подкупил медсестер. Или даже...

— Нет, — отрезал Тим ледяным тоном, безошибочно понимая, о чем он. — Не Лесли. Я не знаю, как он смог ее обмануть. Но это не объясняет...

— ...других Хохмачей? Да ты посмотри на них, Тим. Они все одинаковые.

Тим вздохнул горько и тяжело. И если Джейсон успел изучить его мимику и жесты — наверняка потер ладонью лоб и сжался в кресле, прежде чем рывком выпрямиться. И принять решение.

— Возвращайся, Колпак. Здесь ты узнал все, что мог.

И добавил через паузу, за которую Джейсон успел добраться до пожарной лестницы:

— Спасибо.

***

На патруль он нарвался у самого канализационного люка. Скрыться на широкой прямой улице было совершенно негде, и Джейсон сделал единственное, что мог — нырнул вниз, а потом побежал по тоннелю, не разбирая дороги. За ним гнались четверо. Никаких шансов отбиться.

Известные участки тоннеля кончились быстро, и карта перед глазами погасла, оставляя только приборы ночного видения. Выдыхаясь, Джейсон слышал, как топот и плеск становятся все ближе, и в конце концов удар настиг его. Коготь со спины рубанул кулаками воздух, не разбирая, и болью прошибло от основания черепа вниз к позвоночнику. Джейсон упал на колени, но смог откатиться в сторону, сгруппировавшись, и вслепую попытался ударить ступнями. Удар вышел коротким и смазанным. Но и его хватило для того, чтобы противник упал рядом с ним. Быстро, не давая времени ответить, он подтянул Когтя к себе за плечи, стянул звякнувшую маску и молотил кулаками в бледное пятно лицо до тех пор, пока человек под ним не затих, перестав даже стонать.

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Джейсон побежал, спотыкаясь и почти согнувшись пополам. Каждый шаг отдавался болью, и он почти ничего не видел перед собой, несмотря на приборы. Шаги остальной троицы слышались позади — Когти продолжали его преследовать.

Он попытался снова вывести перед глазами карту, но увидел только слепые пятна.

На мгновение прислонившись к стене, он спросил: 

— Тим?..

— Я не вижу тебя, — ответил он с отчетливой паникой в голосе, — маячок поврежден, ты в слепой зоне на картах. Слушай меня, Джейсон. Слушай внимательно. Не пытайся драться. Убирайся оттуда. Рано или поздно тоннелями ты выйдешь к какой-то другой лестнице наверх. И в городе я найду тебя. Не сомневайся. Беги!

— Тим... — Джейсон прокашлялся и ухмыльнулся, сглатывая кровь. — Спасибо.

Чужая паника отрезвила. Он быстро свернул в боковой проход и прижался к стене, теперь стараясь двигаться медленно и неслышно. Кажется, патруль прошел мимо. Джейсона мутило от боли. Удар был сильнее, чем ему сначала показалось. Но он продолжал идти. Чтобы остаться в сознании, он принялся проговаривать про себя ту дурацкую считалку Роя. Девяносто девять бутылок пива на стене. Девяносто девять бутылок...

Тоннель расширился, и вдалеке забрезжил слабый свет. Кажется, впереди был открытый люк. Держась за стену, Джейсон почти побежал вперед, но у самого поворота споткнулся и полетел вперед, а потом упал в мутную жижу лицом вниз.

От падения замутило еще больше. Внутри шлема что-то трещало от удара и воды — Рой точно будет в ярости. С трудом приподнявшись на локте, Джейсон откашлялся и принялся ощупывать руками что-то, лежащее под водой. Сначала ему казалось, что он запнулся о кучу размокшей ваты в мешке, бог весть как оказавшуюся на дне тоннеля, но потом он нащупал край ткани и замер, коснувшись кожи. Ледяной, разбухшей человеческой кожи.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Непослушными руками он дернул сверток на себя, и из-под воды показалась посиневшая кисть с черными ногтями, рукав клетчатой рубашки, браслет простых часов. Джейсон рывком подался назад, бестолково отталкиваясь ногами и молотя руками по воде, и быстро поднялся, стараясь ничего больше не касаться.

А потом поднял взгляд к потолку и едва не закричал.

— Болотные ангелы, — помертвевшим голосом проговорил Тим. — Джейсон, послушай...

Джейсон не слушал. Не мог. Он скользил бессмысленным взглядом по тому, как аккуратно крюки вспороли брюшную полость и кожу над лопатками — так, что подвешенные оказались надежно зафиксированы, неспособные пошевелиться. Щиколотки и запястья у некоторых до сих пор были связаны. Трупы висели под самым потолком, и если бы Джейсон не посмотрел вверх, он мог бы пройти мимо.

Скорее всего, прямо в ловушку, чтобы потом стать одним из них.

Его затошнило.

— Джейсон, — голос Тима наконец прорвался через оцепенение. — Ты слышишь меня? Убирайся оттуда. Ангелы — они...

Впереди послышался негромкий всплеск и чье-то мелодичное пение. А следом — скрип и скрежет каких-то проржавевших механизмов. И звук, похожий на щелчок капкана. Голос поперек всех механических звуков все звучал и звучал, ввинчиваясь прямо в мозг.

Джейсон сделал один шаг назад, и тут же оступился, снова плюхнувшись в ледяную воду.

А из темноты к нему шли люди с ножами в руках. Обезображенные, но все-таки люди. И только увидев это, Джейсон наконец смог подняться и побежать. Где-то за другим поворотом все еще рыскали Когти, но это уже не имело значения, лучше уж Когти, чем эти... существа. Тим все еще кричал что-то, но Джейсон уже не слышал ни слова, он бежал и слышал, как шаги преследователей все приближаются — такие спокойные и размеренные, неотвратимые, как лавина. С отчаянным рывком он ускорился, и едва не захлебнулся криком, когда в спину полетел первый камень.

А за ним еще и еще.

Ангелы смеялись за спиной, и как бы Джейсон не пытался уклоняться, удары настигали его везде. Закричав, он едва не упал на колени, но сумел устоять, и дальше бежал, пригнувшись, лавируя от стены к стене. Камни летели мимо. Камни летели прямо в него. Он точно знал, что все закончится, если хоть один попадет по голове или ногам.

Он понимал, что его загоняют, как дикого зверя в первобытных лесах. И убегал, не разбирая пути, не в силах соображать от боли. С очередным ударом шлем треснул, и Джейсон все-таки упал, слыша, как шаги приближаются. Он попытался встать, и пополз, когда не смог. А потом все-таки отключился от боли, упав лицом в стылую мутную жижу.

 

Когда он очнулся, смех ангелов больше не звучал. И кто-то тащил его волоком по всем камням, лежащим на дне тоннеля. Джейсон застонал от боли и попытался дернуться, но хватка стала лишь крепче. 

С трудом подняв голову, он прищурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться, но увидел перед собой только темный силуэт. В звуке шагов угадывалось что-то металлическое, будто лязгали друг о друга части доспеха, и даже едва соображая от боли, Джейсон безошибочно узнавал этот звук.

Рядом с ним был Коготь.

Он изо всех сил подался назад, пытаясь упереться ногами в плиты, вцепился в чужое запястье, и тогда Коготь наконец обернулся, кажется, посмотрев на него. Джейсон не мог толком ничего различить — разбитые визоры больше не позволяли видеть в темноте. 

И он не представлял, в какой части тоннеля они находились, но знакомые символы на стенах указывали, что убежище где-то близко. И это помогло сосредоточиться. Он до хруста потянул руку, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата, но все было бесполезно. Коготь просто смотрел на него. Стоял и смотрел.

— Дернешься, — глухо произнес он, — оставлю здесь. Не дергайся. Тяжело.

А потом отвернулся и стряхнул правую перчатку с руки — она упала в воду с тихим всплеском. Кажется, ему было плевать. Кисть белела в темноте, и Джейсон задумался, успеет ли он дотянуться, чтобы вцепиться в нее зубами, но Коготь уже поднял ладонь и коснулся пальцами стены в каком-то одному ему известном месте.

А потом стянул с лица глухую маску и коротко произнес:

— Кассандра Кейн.

Джейсон даже не успел удивиться. Когда каменная кладка раздвинулась, открывая вход в убежище, он отключился снова и больше ничего не слышал.

***

Он очнулся в капсуле. Снова. Наверное, стоило уже принести туда одеяло и зубную щетку.

— Над кем я буду издеваться, когда ты угробишь себя, птичка? — Рой горестно качал головой, проверяя реакцию зрачков и основные рефлексы. Джейсон морщился от света и не противился ничему. — Если бы не подружка Красного Робина — пришлось бы мне зашивать в твоей шкуре следы от крюка, а я, если хочешь знать, стрелок, а не хирург. 

— Подружка Красного Робина? — Джейсон со стоном встал. Даже после капсулы все тело ломило от боли. На предплечьях остались следы от недавних ссадин от камней. Крепко его, должно быть, потрепало.

— Я не знаю, — Рой развел руками, — на порог мастерской явилась девица в форме Когтей, таща тебя за шиворот, и утверждая, что она к Красному Робину. Господи, я ведь мог пристрелить ее от испуга. Ко мне на порог не каждый день являются Когти при полном параде.

Джейсон наконец вспомнил. 

— Где они сейчас?

Рой нахмурился.

— В пультовой. Но ты туда не пойдешь, глупая птица. Ты будешь лежать в капсуле и приходить в себя, пока... твою мать, Джейсон. Вернись сейчас же, или я больше не буду тебя латать.

Обернувшись у порога, он улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Рой скрещивает руки на груди, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть разочарованным.

— Спасибо, Харпер. Ты мне жизнь спас. Снова. А сейчас я пойду и попытаюсь расстаться с ней еще раз.

Рой поднял с пола какой-то бокал, сдул с него пыль и отсалютовал им.

— Удачи. Обратно можешь не возвращаться.

Джейсон вышел, негромко смеясь. У Роя была удивительная способность делать все лучше. Проще. Будто ничто не могло пойти плохо, пока он здесь.

Он посерьезнел, едва свернув в нужный коридор. Из-за двери пультовой слышались голоса — один Тима, второй же, негромкий и отрывистый, был ему незнаком. Он толкнул дверь перед собой, и голоса моментально стихли.

Тим слабо улыбнулся, глядя на него с явным облегчением. Джейсон ухмыльнулся в ответ. Немой диалог не продлился и секунды. Рад, что ты жив. Такие не дохнут. О, заткнись. Спасибо тебе за все.

А она — она даже не обернулась. Так и осталась стоять посреди комнаты, очень прямая, невысокая и худощавая. Джейсон был выше на добрых две головы. Было совершенной загадкой, как она с такой легкостью тащила его волоком по тоннелю.

— Ты напугала Харпера до смерти.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Касс пожала плечами, не отвечая. Тим закатил глаза.

— Джейсон, это Кассандра, Касс, это хамло в дверях — Джейсон Тодд, Красный Колпак. Возможно, к его манерам нужно будет привыкнуть.

Касс еще раз оглядела его и отвернулась, быстро кивнув. Джейсон помялся немного на пороге, прежде чем пройти внутрь. Он хотел сказать другое. Поблагодарить ее, может быть. Или представиться самому — до того, как открыть рот успеет Тим. Но не вышло.

Он обогнул ее и прошел к мониторам. На экране красовались карты и чертежи. Джейсон прищурился, вглядываясь в чужие метки и маршруты внутренних проходов, а потом понял.

— Это канализация?

— Ага, — Тим вслепую потянулся по столу за маффином, и Джейсон со вздохом вложил хрустящий пакет в его ладонь. — Спасибо. И это самая полная карта из существующих. Составлена из довоенных с учетом строительства очистных сооружений, взрывов и реконструкции.

— Бэтмен, — произнесла вдруг Касс, — сказал так же.

Голос у нее оказался негромким и мелодичным. И очень хриплым — будто она не разговаривала месяцами.

— Бэтмен прав, — Тим откинулся в кресле. — Но даже на карте, составленной ищейками Сов, которые хотят знать о содержимом каждого дюйма построенной ими клетки, есть... — он провел рукой по сенсорной панели, сдвигая карту, и Джейсон увидел, как в нескольких точках карты линии просто обрываются, уходя в белизну, — слепые пятна. 

На границе карты появилась красная точка, приближающаяся к одному из пятен. Рядом светились координаты и подпись — Робин.

— Ты отправил туда Томаса? — Джейсон посмотрел, прищурившись. — Одного?

— Не ты один фанат суицида, — Тим посмотрел на него снизу вверх с сарказмом, но потом смягчился. — У него с собой транквилизаторы. Он просто вырубит ангелов, если найдет их гнездо где-то еще. Не переживай, Джейсон. Дюк справится.

— Красный Робин, — раздалось в динамиках будто в ответ, и Тим замолчал. — Приближаюсь к нужной точке, что мне искать?

— Просто зарисуй перекресток на карте, — он склонился к микрофону, отложив маффин, и Джейсон хмыкнул. Его присутствия в эфире Тим не стеснялся. — И расскажи мне, если увидишь что-то подозрительное.

— Понял, — пробубнил он, — отключаюсь.

Джейсон обернулся к Касс. Она стояла, покачиваясь на носках, и, казалось, не обращала на них ни малейшего внимания. Бога ради, она даже не садилась, хотя вокруг было предостаточно стульев. Казалось, она просто замерла, готовая в любой момент бить или бежать.

Джейсон еще раз коротко оглядел раскосые азиатские глаза и неровно остриженные черные волосы и отвернулся. И подумал, что все-таки должен успеть сказать ей «спасибо».

В последнее время все только и делали, что спасали его, и за это стоило начать благодарить.

А Дюк тем временем приблизился к нужной точке и исчез в слепом пятне.

— Красный Робин, я на месте. Здесь следы взрыва. Кажется, я где-то под водохранилищем. Завалы совсем свежие, и... подожди, я попробую разобрать камни. 

— Не торопись. Зарисуй перекресток.

— Здесь нет проходов, тоннели уходят в тупик, но вот под завалом что-то есть. Кажется, это край трубы.

Послышался грохот и плеск воды. Тим напряженно следил, за картой, на ходу дорисовывая линии так, как сказал Дюк — без ответвлений к тупику. И пометил это место на карте крупным знаком вопроса.

— Я слышу что-то, — судя по голосу, Дюк хмурился. — Трубу почти завалило, но, кажется, я пролезу. 

— Будь осторожен. И рассказывай обо всем, что видишь.

Судя по негромким вскрикам и ругани, Дюк лез внутрь, обдирая локти и колени. В эфире слышался постоянный скрежет, связь то появлялась, то пропадала снова, и в один из перерывов они добрых пять минут просидели молча, в совершенной тишине, прежде чем Дюк снова вышел на связь.

— Я внутри. Труба влажная на ощупь. Полно мха и камней, но далеко завал не добрался. Тряхнуло здесь слабо. Иду внутрь.

Его шаги отзывались гулким эхом. Тим бросил следить за картой, когда Дюк так и не появился на радаре. Это больше не была слепая зона. Места, где он шел, очевидно, не должно было существовать. 

— Я видел куски железа и что-то похожее на трубы в другом конце коридора, но там все завалено гораздо сильнее. Я думаю, при взрыве этот отрезок трубопровода просто смяло камнями, и больше он не работает. Здесь камни под ногами. Повсюду, — он помедлил. — Они гладко обточенные, как галька.

Тим прищурился.

— Продолжай.

— Внутренняя поверхность гладкая. Черт, это похоже на...

— Водопровод, — закончил Тим, сжав губы добела. Джейсон положил руку ему на плечо и коротко сжал, будто говоря — расслабься. Все будет в порядке. 

Но даже он сам знал, что это ложь.

— Запахи здесь сильнее, — продолжал Дюк. — Пахнет... мокрой травой и хлором, не могу разобрать. И озоном. И... черт! — раздался гулкий звук, будто он с силой ударил в металл, а потом вскрикнул.

— Дюк, — Тим подался вперед, слепо глядя в карту, и стряхнул руку Джейсона с плеча. — Что ты видишь?

— Ничего нового. Дальше труба резко уходит влево. Но я не могу туда пройти.

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Здесь будто... что-то не пускает меня, — он ударил снова, и металлическое эхо стало еще сильнее.

— Купол, — Тим нахмурился, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и бессильно потер пальцами веки. — Черт. 

— Что мне делать, Красный Робин?

— Возвращайся, Дюк. На сегодня все.

Отключившись, он дождался, пока красная точка снова появится на карте, а потом хмуро посмотрел на Джейсона снизу вверх. Перевел взгляд на Касс и снова сжал губы. И настолько растерянным раньше его не видел.

У Красного Робина не было стратегии. Но тактика была всегда.

Рывком поднявшись, он принялся мерить шагами пультовую, налетая на предметы и будто не обращая на это внимания. Он сжимал виски ладонями и все бормотал что-то под нос, как безумец, а потом останавливался, срываясь на короткие ругательства. Джейсон замер так же, как все это время стояла Касс — в напряженной готовности. И если бы он знал, к чему.

Наконец Тим остановился и посмотрел на Джейсона, болезненно поморщившись. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал тихо, четко, и Джейсон понял сразу, а вот осознать до конца, кажется, не смог.

Слишком невероятно.

— Я поясню. Часть водопровода, что нашел Дюк, использовалась совсем недавно. Влага внутри, следы очистки и водоподготовки. До взрыва там шла перекачка в водохранилище — неудобно, через всю канализацию, зато скрыто. И вот что важно, — он пощелкал пальцами, будто пытаясь поймать мысль. — Трубы ведут наружу. За купол. Значит, там выкачивали воду из якобы кислотных рек, и поставляли в город. То есть, я хочу сказать...

— Совы лгут, — коротко закончила Касс за него.

Она наконец села, поджав ноги, и стянула лязгнувшую перевязь с оружем. В том, как она поправляла ножи и ремни, виделась та же нервозность, с какой Тим мерял шагами комнату. 

— Именно, — Тим тяжело кивнул, снова поднимая ладонь к виску. — И раз в реках не кислота...

— Может быть воздух.

— Жизнь.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и, кажется, никто толком не понимал, что с этим знанием теперь делать.

***

Пока Тим заперся у себя и пытался по записям Дюка дополнить карту, Джейсон тренировался. Проигрыш сначала Когтям, а потом ангелам тяжело ударил по самооценке. Рой делал вид, что страхует его на гимнастических снарядах, но на деле он просто издевался. И учил Дюка стрелять, отчего-то уверенный, что стрелок из него выйдет отличный.

Джейсон смотрел на них и думал, что не взялся бы. Дюк был хорошим бойцом, но чувство равновесия у него хромало, и ему стоило для начала заняться не стрельбой, а йогой. 

За тренировками и перебранками проходили дни, а по ночам они с Дюком выбирались на улицу, чтобы заниматься обычной, рутинной работой. Координировал их теперь Рой. И это была чертова катастрофа.

— Сверните налево, пташки, и пройдите двадцать шагов к югу.

— Это тупик, Харпер, черт тебя дери.

— О. Прости, не той стороной держу карту. Так вот, сверните направо...

Скрывал свое имя от Дюка и остальных Робинов до сих пор, кажется, только Тим. Джейсон и не думал прятаться никогда. Что до Харпера — он успел проболтаться столько раз, что мог бы начать ходить с бейджем. 

Тим же на однажды заданный вопрос коротко пожал плечами и сказал:

— А ты подумай, Джейсон. Подумай, что случится, если кто-то узнает, что Тимоти Дрейк не умер после того, как Бэтмен его казнил.

— Яма? — Джейсон вздернул брови. Тим посмотрел на него со скепсисом.

— Уповаю на это. 

Больше он не спрашивал.

Патрулировать с Дюком было легко. Они учились понимать с полуслова, работать вместе и прикрывать друг другу спину. Привыкшие работать в команде или в одиночку — они оба не представляли, что такое иметь своего напарника, так что учиться приходилось на ходу.

— Слева, птички! Черт тебя, Тодд, ты должен прикрывать его, а не подставлять под удары.

— Да заткнись уже. Ты мешаешь.

— Мешаю тебе убить своего партнера? Прости, Джейсон. Как я мог.

Ворчал Рой потом до тех пор, пока они не скрылись от патруля в тоннеле, ведущем в подвал клиники Лесли. Там они пережидали, прежде чем пройти через морг, забрав у молчаливой медсестры приготовленные для них медикаменты, бинты, шприцы. Все это предстояло раздать, и с каждым днем они пробирались в город все глубже. Джейсон водил людей под самым носом у патрулей.

Дюк не давал ему свернуть себе шею.

Они срабатывались.

Один из патрулей закончился перед самым рассветом, и у заброшенной станции метро Дюк, воровато озираясь, стянул красную толстовку, а Джейсон убрал шлем в рюкзак. Они пошли вдоль трассы, чуть пошатываясь от усталости. Дюк вцепился в его предплечье, не давая дернуться, когда в тумане впереди показался патруль — одетым в гражданское, им ничего не угрожало, пока они не показывали признаков страха.

— Спокойно, Колпак, — прошептал он, — мы им не нужны, помнишь?

Патруль прошел мимо, переругиваясь между собой — Когти тоже чертовски вымотались за эту ночь. Джейсон опустил голову, пряча рот под высоким воротником куртки, Дюк же наоборот — вздернул подбородок и выпрямился, засунув руки в карманы. Беззаботный развязный подросток, каким и должен был быть. На них не обратили никакого внимания.

— Всего трое, — Дюк вздохнул, оглядываясь через плечо, и поежился, будто от холода. Джейсон оглядел его с ног до головы и хмыкнул, похлопав по плечу.

— Не переживай. Еще успеешь отделать пару патрульных Когтей. Вместо тренировки по боксу.

— Эй, я не должен хотеть их отделать. Это бессмысленно.

Джейсон улыбнулся.

— Это приятно.

Когда они добрались до убежища, оказалось, что Красный Робин так и не показывался никому на глаза, переложив всю координацию на Роя, а тот притащил свое пойло прямо в пультовую и закинул ноги на его, Красного Робина, стол. Дюк закатил глаза, едва они вошли внутрь, без слов говоря — он с нас со всех голову снимет. Джейсон покосился на него, хмыкнув. Самого Джейсона Дюк когда-то боялся. Но вот Тима он побаивался, и это было гораздо серьезнее.

— О, пташки прилетели, — проворковал Харпер, доставая откуда из-под стола еще два бокала и разливая уже на троих. — А я с ног сбился искать вас на всех дорожных камерах...

— У меня в шлеме маячок. Тобой встроенный. Шлем в рюкзаке. Насколько сильно ты успел надраться?

— Достаточно, — он отсалютовал бокалом, — для того, чтобы забыть, что ты со своим первым шлемом сделал. Подойди-ка сюда. Покажу тебе удивительные вещи.

Джейсон раздраженно дернул плечом и прошел наконец внутрь. Дюк бестолково переминался с ноги на ногу на пороге добрую минуту, прежде чем фыркнуть и зайти следом.

Рой вывел на экраны фотографии откуда-то с Парк Роу и выкрутил звук до упора. Послышался свист ветра, шорохи, чьи-то голоса, обычные городские звуки. И затихающий, отчетливо истерический смех.

— Тебе понравится, птичка.

Но даже до того, как Харпер навел резкость, Джейсон увидел, что все эти гигантские растяжки, призывающие травить Колпаков, как взбесившихся собак, изрисованы криво потекшей краской из баллончика. Где просто росчерки, где схематичные улыбающиеся лица. Гигантские рты скалились заостренными клыками.

Надпись на асфальте гласила: «Я заставлю этот город смеяться». 

Джейсон едва смог вытолкнуть воздух из легких, вцепившись в подголовник кресла, и спросил негромко:

— Как там дела в Аркхэме?

— А? — Рой задрал голову, покосившись на него, и пятерней растрепал волосы. — Передавали о попытке побега через морг, но...

— Кто пытался сбежать? — он пытался говорить ровно, но на последнем слоге голос сорвался в хрип. Джейсон глубоко вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

— Да какая разница, — он равнодушно пожал плечами, отворачиваясь, и потянулся к клавишам, чтобы убрать фотографии. — Мало ли психов... Смотрю, тебе совсем не весело, птичка, а жаль, это было забавное зрелище.

Джейсон попытался сосчитать до пяти. Не выдержал на трех — выдернул Роя из кресла, обхватив за плечи, и развернул к себе, надавливая пальцами до синяков. Плевать. 

— Кто, Харпер? Отвечай.

Рой посмотрел на его руки, потом в лицо. Посерьезнел он в один момент. 

— Черт, Джейсон, я...

— Харлин Квинзель, — донеслось от входа. — Помощница Джокера. Не сам Джокер. Джейсон, отпусти Харпера. Харпер, убери эту дрянь с моего стола. 

— Красный Робин, — Рой привычно развязно улыбнулся, взмахнув рукой, но взгляд у него остался темным и напряженным. И смотрел он только Джейсону в лицо. — Как я рад, что ты пришел. А то, видишь ли, Тодд пытается убить меня.

— Джейсон, пожалуйста, — Тим вздохнул.

Тот медленно разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг назад.

— Черт, Харпер. Прости. 

— Да я понимаю, — Рой похлопал его по плечу, — у тебя что-то личное с этим парнем, да? И я не про Красного Робина, с ним у нас всех что-то личное, — он широко ухмыльнулся, и Джейсон непонимающе приподнял брови. Тим отчетливо фыркнул. — Я про того психа из Аркхэма, на которого ты подумал.

— С тем психом у нас всех, — Тим отпихнул их локтями и протиснулся в свое кресло, с наслаждением закинув ноги на стол, — что-то личное. Было что-нибудь интересное, Рой?

— Обычная работа. И какой-то чудак пытается заставить Готэм смеяться. 

— Отбирает у тебя работу, — пробурчал он, пытаясь в бардаке и завалах проводов на столе найти то ли накопитель, то ли остатки печенья. 

— Ну эй. Красный Робин.

— Не имеет значения, — сдавшись, Тим развернулся в кресле и мрачно оглядел их обоих. — Нам надо поговорить. И Робин... — он быстро оглянулся на Дюка, но тот успел мирно задремать на какой-то куче проводов. Пультовую Рой считал своей второй мастерской, и ни в чем себе не отказывал. — Хорошо. Хорошо, что он нас не услышит.

— Что-то важное, Тим? — Рой смотрел очень внимательно. Он умел это — в одно мгновение становиться серьезным и понимающим, будто не устраивал клоунаду мгновение назад. 

— Очень. Я думал об этом все дни. Пока восстанавливал карту, пока следил за патрулями. И понял, что с этим пора заканчивать.

— С этим? — Рой хмыкнул, указав пальцем на Джейсона. Тот отодвинулся. — Так с ним и без нас...

— Рой, — Тим посмотрел ему в лицо без всякого выражения, и тот опустил глаза, улыбнувшись.

— Понял, Тим. Продолжай.

Он поднялся с кресла и встал напротив них. Невысокий, чертовски бледный от постоянного пребывания под землей. Смертельно испуганный. И накатило какой-то густой тревогой — будто Джейсон уже знал, что Тим хочет сказать, и знал, что это будет правильно, и ему это не понравится.

— Мы знаем, что вода поступает снаружи, мы знаем, что Совы лгут нам. Они лгали нам десятилетиями. И мы это терпели, потому что думали, что нам некуда бежать, и нужно отстраивать то, что есть. Но это не работает. Все, что происходит под куполом — это не жизнь. Да вы посмотрите на нас, мы же просто куча отбросов. Продолжая партизанскую войну, мы не выживем.

Он сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить:

— И потому мы должны покончить этим. Мы взорвем здесь все к чертям. Взорвем генератор поля и посмотрим, что получится. Иначе нас так и будут вырезать по одному.

Джейсон онемел и покосился на мирно спящего Дюка. Мысли метались, как безумные, и ему никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. Осознать. То, что предлагал Красный Робин, было надеждой на один-единственный шанс. Но если они и этим шансом не воспользуются...

Рано или поздно сопротивление вырежут под корень, а Робинов переловят по одному. Колпаков проще расстреливать в подворотнях возле баров, где они собираются, чем тащить в Яму, и вряд ли кто-то станет это делать ради пустых демонстраций. Джокеры — Джокеры и так принадлежат Когтям. И когда режим ужесточится, а «Ватерлиния» будет выкашивать больных и слабых — уже некому будет протестовать.

Шанс действительно был один.

Рой сгорбился, сцепив зубы. В лицо Тиму он старался не смотреть, даже говоря:

— Ты не уверен в своих словах.

Тим глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой, слабо улыбаясь.

— Нет. Я не уверен, Рой. И если ты решишь остаться здесь, с автономным воздуховодом и запасом еды — я пойму. 

Он зажмурился, до боли надавливая пальцами на веки. Джейсон молчал. Не потому что не сомневался или не боялся — он был напуган до смерти. Просто знал, что сам поступил бы так же. 

Рой выдохнул со свистом, убрав руки от лица.

— Черт тебя побери, Красный Робин, я в деле. Пойдемте уничтожим остатки человечества. Вот это работа как раз по Рою Харперу.

***

Пробирался к генератору Харпер. Отчаянно матерясь, он полз по катакомбам под самым носом у охраны, но каким-то чудом Тим раздобыл схемы лабиринта Сов и расписание патрулей.

— Порой удобно быть мертвым приемным сыном Бэтмена, — он невесело усмехнулся, отслеживая по карте передвижения Роя и изредка направляя его короткими командами.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что...

— А это имеет значение? Я мертв, ты мертв. Продолжаем работать. Рой, — он склонился к микрофону, — на следующем повороте направо.

— В следующий раз я полезу рисковать своей головой только за что-то очень, очень весомое, — пыхтел Рой в динамиках, пробираясь сквозь лабиринт к самому сердцу города. — Чуть более весомое, чем массовый суицид. Красный Робин, я говорил тебе, что ты поехавший?

— Неоднократно, — Тим закатил глаза. — Дальше прямо. 

Джейсон опирался локтями о подголовник кресла, но следил больше за Тимом, чем за мониторами. Тот был очень спокоен. Слишком спокоен, на самом деле — то есть, перепуган до чертиков. Кажется, для него это было типичным.

— Как тебя вообще занесло под крыло Уэйна? Никогда не слышал, чтобы у него были сыновья.

— Потому что такие вещи не афишируются, Джейсон, — Тим пожал плечами. — Я не ношу его фамилию и не наследую за ним. Но он воспитал меня после смерти родителей. И я всегда буду за это благодарен.

Джейсон помолчал. Красная точка маячка продвигалась по путаной карте прямо к центру.

— Прости, — выдавил он наконец. — Соболезную.

— Оставь, мне было четырнадцать. Рой, направо. Направо, Харпер, а не налево! Господи, — Тим откинулся в кресле. — Это невыносимо.

— Жалеешь, что не вышел в поле сам? — Джейсон хмыкнул. Тим задумчиво посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Ага, — вдруг признался он. Джейсон подавился какой-то шуткой. — Чудовищно. Я не видел дневной свет, сколько — лет пять? Не патрулирую, ты знаешь, слишком опасно. 

— Ничего, скоро я тебя, затворник, вытащу на поверхность.

Тим хмыкнул. И тут же склонился к микрофону, почти крича:

— Право, господи, Рой!

Он вышел к центру лабиринта, когда уже перевалило за полночь. Вот-вот должны были смениться патрули, и тогда вытащить Харпера стало бы гораздо сложнее.

— Вижу, — проворчал он, — вашу махину. Хорошая штука, довоенная еще, да?

— Оставляй взрывчатку и уходи оттуда, — Тим устало потер пальцами веки. — Остальное за нами.

Рой напевал, устанавливая заряды, и Джейсон никогда не вслушивался в его пение внимательнее. Вернее в то, что могло прозвучать за ним — шум шагов или лязг стали. Ожидание оказалось страшным до тошноты, и он не представлял, как Тим делает это раз за разом. Хотелось взять оружие и самому вломиться в лабиринт, положив при этом столько Когтей, сколько получится, прежде чем его проткнут насквозь.

Прекрасные самоубийственные мечты.

Они с Тимом все-таки были в чем-то похожи.

— Готово, птенчики. Если Робин рядом — передайте ему спасибо. Его идея со стабилизацией заряда была весьма...

— Робина здесь нет. И Рой. Минутку. Его идея со стабилизацией — чего?

— Заряда. Ну знаешь, Красный Робин, сначала долгое ожидание, потом сигнал, потом бабах...

— Я не об этом, Харпер. Насколько Робин в курсе происходящего?

— Ровно настолько, чтобы понимать, почему ему лучше оставаться в моей комнате в убежище. Скажешь, я не прав?

Рой пытался говорить весело. Да вот только веселья в его голосе не было. Тим вздохнул, поежившись, и обхватил себя руками за плечи. 

— Ты прав. 

— Ладно, работаем, — Рой отчетливо хрустнул костяшками и рассмеялся. — Расслабься, Красный Робин. Мы все принимали паршивые решения однажды. Но никто из нас не пытался при этом спасти мир, так что — я верю в тебя. И выводи меня отсюда, тут черт знает что творится.

— Опасность?

— Вряд ли, — протянул Харпер, — просто... будто постоянно меняется направление ветра, понимаешь, о чем я?

Тим постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. И кивнул, тяжело вздохнув.

— Понимаю. Значит, центр воздуховода тоже где-то рядом. И его заденет.

Рой присвистнул.

— Мы что, придушим город? Ты мне нравишься, Красный Робин. Умеешь мыслить масштабно.

Тим невесело рассмеялся и принялся диктовать ему путь отхода, а Джейсон следил за точкой на карте. Страх ушел — им овладело какое-то нервное нетерпение, хотелось уже взять в руки оружие, надеть маску и покончить с этим. В конце концов, их действия ничего не изменят. Люди Готэма давно уже чувствовали одно и то же.

Удушье.

***

Выходили до рассвета без оружия и припасов. Детонатор Тим нес на шее под одеждой. Тонкая металлическая пластина с единственной плоской кнопкой — так и не определишь.

Северный тоннель и рукав воздуховода заканчивались в подвале клиники Лесли. Всю дорогу Тим ежился, плотнее закутываясь в красную худи, да поправлял нелепую желтую повязку на голове. Костюм Робина ему собирали из того, что нашлось в шкафах — были бы яркие цвета, а символизм приложится. С символизмом с момента выхода закона о запрете Робинов у них не было никаких проблем.

Сквозь решетку пробивался слабый голубоватый свет. Тим толкнул раз, другой, и она наконец поддалась, со скрипом отъезжая в сторону. Он прислушался к тишине и гулу вентиляции, а потом махнул рукой Джейсону, наблюдающему за ним снизу.

— Безопасно. Пошли.

Они выбрались и прошли в узкий коридор, ведущий к лестнице, где их уже ждали. Девушка в зеленом хирургическом костюме стояла, прислонившись к стенке, и откровенно зевала, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Маска была стянута на шею, из-под шапочки выбивались светлые волосы. 

— Стеф, — Тим расплылся в улыбке.

— Вы только посмотрите, — она даже не выпрямилась, только скрестила руки на груди. — Красный Робин возвращается в город. Не присылает ко мне кучку ободранных подростков или своего приятеля-лучника-алкоголика, а приходит сам. Я отмечу этот день в календаре. И во что ты вырядился, Тимоти Джексон Дрейк?

— Стеф, — его улыбка померкла, и он нервно поправил рукава рукава худи. Кажется, Тим растерялся.

— Ты, — она подошла ближе, ткнув пальцем ему в грудь, — не подавал признаков жизни почти полтора года. Черт возьми, Тим, пока в клинику не явились Робины, я думала, что ты мертв. И Харпер твой мертв. А ты, — она посмотрела на Джейсона снизу вверх, а потом вдруг сменила тон. — А ты вообще кто?

Тим быстро снова поправил худи, явно обрадовавшись временной передышке.

— Это Джейсон Тодд. Красный Колпак. И он...

— Позер, — она поморщилась. 

Тим вздохнул.

— Имей снисхождение, Стеф.

— Ну уж нет, — она вздернула подбородок, — ты хоть представляешь, что тут началось, когда накрыли Колпаков? Не сжигать. Не отдавать родственникам. Даже не эксгумировать без совиной комиссии — мы завалены трупами так, будто на дворе эпидемия чумы, а все почему?

Она резко развернулась, теперь глядя только на Джейсона. Тот едва не попятился.

— Послушай, Стеф...

— Стефани, — сообщила она сквозь зубы. — Стефани Браун.

— Стефани, — продолжил было Джейсон, но Тим наступил ему на ногу.

— Ему жаль. Ему чертовски жаль, что он...

— Нацепил Колпак и пошел громить магазины? Надо было жалеть до, а не после. Или не попадаться.

— Стеф, дорогая, сжалься, — Тим ласково погладил ее по плечу. — Джейсон не мог знать, к чему это приведет. Делал, что мог, даже если это было глупо.

Джейсон поморщился, но промолчал. Стеф еще раз посмотрела на него, а потом вздохнула, опустив плечи.

— Ладно, Джейсон Тодд, — проворчала она. — Считай, что этот парень отсрочил твое наказание. Будь ему за это благодарен.

Тим рассмеялся было, но потом быстро постучал пальцами по циферблату часов, ощутимо подбираясь, и Стеф, проследив за его жестом, выпрямилась тоже.

— Что у тебя сегодня, — произнесла она гораздо спокойнее, — и зачем ты привел Колпака?

— Идем сдаваться властям, — очень серьезно отозвался он. А потом рассмеялся, превращая все в плохую шутку, да вот только он совсем не шутил. — Не бери в голову, просто разведка. Лучше расскажи, как дела в клинике.

Стеф вздохнула, а потом упрямо вздернула подбородок, отвечая тихо и твердо:

— Все хуже, чем было, Тим. Перебирают даже наши отходы. Лесли вызывают на допросы по пять раз в неделю, а недавно принялись за меня. Скоро здесь вытрясут душу из каждого санитара. Урезают финансирование. Обещают лишить лицензий. Тим, еще немного, и я...

Она опустила голову, и Тим через паузу кивнул, положив руку ей на плечо.

— Ты ни в чем не виновата, Стеф, — произнес он негромко, и сглотнув, она придвинулась ближе, позволяя обнять себя. Поверх ее плеча Тим искоса взглянул на Джейсона. — Ты ни в чем не виновата, — повторил он. — Помни — не имеет значения, что будет дальше, ты сделала все, что могла.

***

Шли мимо последних огней, мимо призывов беречь воду и электричество, объявлений о розыске беглых преступников и очередном сокращении продуктового пайка. Гигантские растяжки над головой обещали прорыв в синтезировании продуктов, мелкий шрифт на каждом столбе — награду за поимку Робинов. Воздуховоды опять барахлили — промозглым ветром продирало до костей. Тим покачал головой и ниже натянул капюшон.

Даже при слабом свете было видно то, что скрывали тусклые лампочки и свечение мониторов в убежище — каким бледным и изможденным он выглядел. Джейсон сам чертовски давно не был на поверхности при свете дня, но Тим просидел под землей несколько лет.

Пока они шли мимо бедных, полуразрушенных районов, он почти не поднимал головы, но стоило выйти к площади — сорвал капюшон и застыл перед Ратушей, с крыши которой безлюдную улицу все так же созерцали мрачные горгульи. Джейсон помнил, что одну из них реставрировали с год назад, но это все, что он знал о них. Тим улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда, широко и безумно, а потом опустил голову.

— Брюс говорил, что горгульи охраняют Готэм. Ничего не случится, пока они здесь. Черт знает, почему он так верил в это.

Джейсон хмыкнул, приближая изображение на визорах, чтобы лучше разглядеть распахнутую пасть одного из уродцев на крыше. На затупленных временем каменных зубах зеленел мох.

— И что, помогла ему эта вера?

Тим посмотрел на него со скепсисом.

— Сама по себе вера никому не «помогает», Джейсон. Только подталкивает к тому, что ты должен сделать сам, — прищурившись, он посмотрел куда-то поверх его плеча. — Или не сделать. За нами пришли. Постарайся не сопротивляться слишком сильно.

Джейсон хмыкнул и хрустнул костяшками, быстро оборачиваясь. Патруль шел прямо к ним, можно было начинать считать секунды — десять, девять, восемь...

— Ну, пару десятков зубов-то я могу выбить?

Тим все улыбался, глядя прямо ему в глаза сквозь визоры.

— Развлекайся.

Они дрались друг с другом, в каком-то смысле — друг за друга дрались тоже, но вместе — никогда. Когтей было больше, и сработаны они были лучше, но ведь их не нужно было побеждать — только ранить посильнее. Тим прикрывал ему спину, отбиваясь от двух Когтей сразу, Джейсон отстреливался. Теперь Тим не пытался его остановить. Кажется, он смеялся. Джейсон и сам хохотал до тех пор, пока его не повалили на землю. Маска треснула под ударом, развалившись прямо на лице, и он успел отстраненно подумать, что Рой его убьет. На Когте, что напал на него, маски не было тоже, и страннее всего было видеть чужое напряженное лицо не через визоры — своими собственными глазами. Мальчик в форме Когтей был чуть старше Дюка. Еще он был напуган до смерти. Джейсон скинул его, ударив коленом в живот, но больше не успел встать — даже не смог понять, откуда пришел следующий удар. Перед глазами потемнело, тело отказалось слушаться. А потом Тима повалили рядом с ним, и Джейсон отчетливо, близко, как сквозь визоры, увидел стекающую по его виску кровь и разбитые губы.

Один из Когтей склонился над Тимом, срывая маску с лица. И отступил на шаг назад, отбрасывая ее в сторону — будто в каком-то суеверном ужасе.

Интересно, помнили ли они еще Тима?

Джейсон не мог пошевелиться — он смотрел на то, как кровь пропитывает его волосы до тех пор, пока не потерял сознание.

***

Он пришел в себя, когда их почти волоком тащили в сторону купола, скрывающего башню Сов. Джейсон рванулся вперед, едва не выворачивая руки, и его чуть не оглушили снова. Запястья были скованы. Он звякнул цепочкой наручников и расхохотался, когда дуло уткнулось в спину, и кто-то приказал не дергаться. Следом очнулся Тим. Вглядываясь в маски Когтей, он назвал несколько имен, и попытался улыбнуться разбитыми губами. И тут же скривился.

Когти ничего не ответили, но дальше им позволили идти на своих ногах. Джейсон все еще морщился от боли в перебитой спине, но Тим шел прямо и гордо — будто их не избивали, будто это он вел патрульных вперед за собой, а не они подталкивали его дулом в спину.

Глядя на него, Джейсон хмыкнул и выпрямился тоже, думая — к черту все. Это и правда последний шанс.

Кто-то жадно следил за ними из окон. Прохожие переходили на другую сторону улицы. Лицо Джейсона не так давно было на каждом экране — первый из Колпаков, кого удалось поймать. Цвета Робинов на Тиме тоже любой узнал бы из тысячи — и люди смотрели на них кто с восторгом, кто с ужасом. Билборды над головой обещали награды за поимку таких, как они. Джейсон знал, что из них бы получились паршивые монстры, но не собирался никого разочаровывать.

Их даже обыскивали как-то сквозь пальцы. На медальон Тима покосились без интереса, микронаушник не заметили вовсе. У Джейсона отобрали куртку и рюкзак, проверили каждый карман — и все на этом. Впрочем, у него при себе и правда не было никаких сюрпризов. Представление должен был устроить Тим.

Их швырнули в камеру, когда бледный рассвет перешел в утро нового дня. Тим оглядел камеру так, будто был здесь уже десяток раз, и растянулся на узкой койке, закрыв лицо руками. Джейсон хмыкнул и сел прямо на полу, скрестив ноги. Дальше оставалось только ждать.

— Пару часов они будут допрашивать Брюса, — пробормотал Тим и поднял голову, глядя на свет сквозь зарешеченное окно. — Потом — решать, что делать с нами. Думаю, к обеду нас уже осудят и казнят.

— Уже решил, что будешь делать дальше?

— Хм? — Тим повернулся на бок, задумчиво глядя на него, и подложил ладонь под щеку. — Я хочу исследовать. Ты знал, что у Сов была исследовательская программа, которую свернули пару лет назад? Микроботов выпускали из-под купола во все стороны света. Долгое время на записях была одна пустыня, а дозиметры зашкаливало. Анализы почвы потом приходилось уничтожать как радиоактивные отходы. А потом... Потом один из ботов вернулся со стертым блоком памяти. Никаких механических повреждений — а на записях пустота, будто он и не покидал лабораторию никогда. Тогда у нас была безумная теория, что бот встретил что-то. Кого-то. Кого-то достаточно разумного, чтобы скрывать свое существование. Ученые предполагали разное — кто убежища, кто адаптацию. Мы почти верили, что где-то существуют лагеря мутантов, приспособившихся к радиационному фону. Черт, эволюция способна и не на такое. Заставила же она тебя стоять на двух ногах.

Джейсон хмыкнул и покачал головой, катая мелкий камушек между пальцами.

— А потом?

— Это был единичный случай, остальные боты возвращались ни с чем. Пришлось признать тот пустышкой и забыть о нем. А сейчас я думаю, что он один записал правду.

— Правду? — Джейсон прищурился. — Хочешь сказать, там ничего нет?

— Не совсем, — Тим сел на постели, поджав ноги, и покачал головой. — Так они были запрограммированы — фиксировать отклонения. Уровни кислотности, радиацию, содержание бензола в почве. И тот бот вернулся пустым, потому что не нашел ничего особенного. Понимаешь, о чем я? Он просто зафиксировал норму.

Тим помолчал, потом вздохнул, поводя рукой в воздухе. Он выглядел усталым и растерянным.

— Впрочем, это просто теории. Скоро узнаем наверняка.

— Ага, — Джейсон подбросил камешек в воздухе. — Но если хочешь знать, я думаю, ты прав. 

— Хм? — Тим посмотрел задумчиво.

— Может, там давно уже можно дышать и жить. А может, воздух отравлен и все закончится паршиво. Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

— Мне не нравится твоя логика, но другой у меня нет.

— Главное — вовремя нажми на кнопку, — Джейсон хохотнул, откидываясь на локтях. — С остальным мы разберемся. 

— Сначала попробую их припугнуть, — Тим вздохнул, нахмурившись. — Это не сработает, но попробовать стоит. И черт, Джейсон. Я ведь не об этом хотел поговорить. Не так много у нас времени, чтобы тратить его на разговоры о будущем.

Джейсон хмыкнул, пожав плечами.

— Можно подумать, у нас есть что-то, кроме будущего.

— Есть, — Тим смотрел твердо. Джейсон нахмурился, глядя на него, и пониманием сдавило горло.

Пониманием того, как бессмысленно все это, как поздно.

— Я все время смотрел в прошлое, — продолжил он. — Только и думал, как не испортить все, что мы с Брюсом пытались построить, и не видел, что пока я цепляюсь за вчерашний день, все становится только хуже. А когда появился ты, я понял. Бесполезно все время смотреть назад. Нужно уметь увидеть того, кто стоит прямо перед тобой. Я увидел. 

— Паршивая модель, Тим. В моем вчерашнем дне просто не на что было смотреть.

Тим все смотрел на него, не мигая, и под этим взглядом сделалось не по себе. Интересно, это тоже часть воспитания Бэтса? Джейсон повел плечами, стряхивая оцепенение, и рассмеялся.

— Мне круто повезло, что вы, ребята, построили свой портал. Без вас не было бы ничего примечательного ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем.

Тим молча соскользнул с постели и сел на пол чуть поодаль, скрестив лодыжки. Он казался чертовски решительным теперь. Джейсона разбирал смех, вот только ничего веселого в нем не было.

— Когда все закончится, — произнес Тим наконец, спокойно глядя прямо в лицо, — я буду собирать исследовательскую группу. Останется купол, или мы его взорвем — там, за ним — целый мир, который можно изучать. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Ты пойдешь?

Джейсон хмыкнул одним уголком губ. 

— Как напарник?

Тим ухмыльнулся тоже. Непривычная была ухмылка — ироничная и немного безумная, будто он то ли отпустил себя, то ли смирился.

Должно быть, для него будущее и впрямь начиналось здесь и сейчас.

— Нет. Не только, Джейсон.

На мгновение тот прикрыл глаза, а потом рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и хохотал до тех пор, пока не начало саднить горло. И смех все еще звенел в голосе, когда Джейсон произнес с широкой подрагивающей улыбкой:

— Окей. Я пойду с тобой. Раньше шел, и продолжу идти теперь. Доволен?

Тим улыбнулся.

Джейсон не потянулся к нему, не успел — шаги снаружи послышались одновременно с тем, как Тим прижал ладонь к уху, пристально вслушиваясь. Дверь камеры распахнулась с лязгом, и их сковали снова, а потом повели по узкому каменному коридору куда-то наверх. Тим посмотрел на него, когда они сравнялись в проходе, и быстро шепнул:

— Брюса казнили. Он с Роем. Мы следующие.

Но в следующее мгновение его подтолкнули в спину и повели вперед первым. Джейсон шел следом, глядя ему в затылок, да пытался перевернуть выкрученные в цепях руки — запястья моментально начало саднить. Впрочем, это было неважно.

Суд оказался быстрым и скомканным. Будто Совы не знали, в чем обвинить их в первую очередь, и обвинители выкрикивали, перебивая друг друга — кто-то об организации преступных группировок, кто-то о терроризме. Джейсона слухи успели сделать бывшим главарем Колпаков, и его разбирал смех — не так уж и высоко он успел забраться, пока работал с ними. Не то что даже не хотел. Просто никогда не пытался.

Что до Тима — список его прегрешений сделал бы честь десятку Колпаков. И он не пытался отрицать ни одно из них. Просто слушал — такой же спокойный и прямой, как всегда. Лишь однажды он напрягся всем телом — когда с обвинением выступил новый Бэтмен. Еще бы, бывшего Когтя он должен был осудить сам.

— Что до разглашения государственной тайны... — он явно старался не шевелиться лишний раз, будто боялся показать, что костюм не подходил ему по размеру. Нового главу города Совы явно выбирали второпях. 

— Не было никакой государственной тайны, Жан. Были верные выводы из общеизвестных фактов. Если я и предал кого-то — то не Бэтмена. 

По залу прошел шепоток. Бэтмен скривился так, что это было видно даже под маской. Джейсон посмотрел на Тима.

— «Жан»?

— Бывший Коготь, — шепнул Тим. — Азраил. Не думал, что они выберут его.

Их дернули за цепи в разные стороны, запрещая переговариваться дальше, и Тим посмотрел на него, быстро подмигнув. Джейсон дернул уголком рта. Все только начиналось. 

Потом наконец слово предоставили им самим. Тим недовольно повел плечами и попросил снять с него цепи. Это казалось приказом. Это и было приказом. И Когти бросились выполнять его так быстро, будто все еще видели в нем своего лидера. Джейсон присвистнул и звякнул цепями.

— А меня кто-нибудь освободит?

Тим кивнул в его сторону, и с него наручники сняли тоже. Джейсон посмеивался, разминая запястья, а Тим наконец вышел вперед, вставая перед ними — прямой и решительный. И свободный.

Детонатор болтался на цепочке все это время, и теперь Тим стянул его с шеи, крепко сжимая в руке.

— Под генератором поля, окружающего Готэм, — отчетливо проговорил он, — прямо сейчас установлена взрывчатка мощности достаточной, чтобы разнести его вместе с воздуховодом.

Джейсон запнулся о цепи и выругался, и в повисшей тишине звуки разнесло по всему залу. Тим покосился на него и рассмеялся — громко и искренне, как не смеялся на его памяти, наверное, никогда. Снова повернувшись к Совам, он продолжил гораздо спокойнее, почти даже не угрожая:

— И как только я нажму на кнопку, — он вскинул руку в воздух, демонстрируя детонатор каждому, — внешний купол исчезнет. И либо все увидят, что все это время вы лгали, либо Готэм ждет лучевая болезнь. В любом случае, останемся только мы, и долго это не продлится. Сколько выдержит аварийный генератор, неделю, две? Достаточно, чтобы перебить друг друга.

Джейсон подошел ближе, вставая прямо у него за спиной. Никто не шевельнулся, чтобы его остановить. Когти стояли в таком же оцепенении, как сидели Совы на трибунах — будто Тим своими словами остановил время.

А взрывом собирался пустить время вспять.

— Ну? — он пожал плечами. — Вы же понимаете, что любой мой выбор означает, что правительству Сов конец. Так что только дайте мне повод, — он вскинул голову, говоря чуть ниже и глуше, — умоляю, дайте мне повод. Я чертовски долго этого ждал.

Зал отмер — слышались шепотки, ругань, а потом Когти отступили в сторону, и кто-то из Сов первым сорвал маску с лица, бросая на пол. Она разбилась со звонким хрустом, будто фарфор. Джейсон насвистывал, разминая затекшие плечи, и Тим подался назад, откидываясь спиной ему на грудь.

Вглядываясь в суету и нарастающую панику, он просто ждал.

Он терпеливо ждал и держал большой палец на кнопке.

**Эпилог**

Барт опять сбежал в Готэм.

Едва услышав об этом, Барри сорвался с работы, бросив незаконченные дела, и ушел в спидфорс за первым же углом. В последнее время это случалось все чаще — старый город манил детей, как магнит.

Расстояние от Централ-сити до Готэма было приличное, но для Барта это не было проблемой. Он был много быстрее самого Барри, и если обычно он гордился, то сейчас больше беспокоился. Готэм стоял пустой, огороженный, раскопки продолжались до сих пор, и безопасным это место было трудно назвать. А еще оно было попросту жутким. Барри и сам ненавидел там находиться, а уж Барта и вовсе предпочел бы держать от руин подальше.

Что-то произошло там полстолетия назад. Что-то, после чего город возник посреди пустыни из ниоткуда — и уже тогда там не было никого живого. Будто соприкосновение с атмосферой снаружи убило жителей мгновенно. Посреди незастроенной пустоши Готэм стоял, как гигантская бетонная Мария Целеста, в миг сделавшись легендой. Спустя пару лет, впрочем, ажиотаж спал. Сейчас Готэм интересовал только редких археологов, когда им удавалось выбить финансирование. Да и тех становилось все меньше. Постепенно про старый город забывали.

Забывали взрослые. Но не дети.

Барри достиг границы за считанные секунды и пробежал мимо блокпоста, незамеченный скучающими часовыми. Дальше пошел по разбитой дороге пешком, поминутно оглядываясь. Становилось неуютно. Готэм всегда нагонял какой-то смутный ужас, от которого невозможно было отделаться. За бетонными высотками совсем не виделось солнца, и может быть, дело было в этом.

— Барт? — выкрикнул он наудачу, и покачал головой, когда эхо разнесло голос по пустой улице. Вздохнув, он ушел в спидфорс, прочесывая каждый дом в округе — быстро и не вглядываясь, чтобы не видеть потом кошмаров. Барта нигде не было. Остановившись, он огляделся и вышел к площади, по центру которой стояла полуразрушенная стелла. Широкая улица от нее вела прямо к башне, возле которой до сих пор виднелись заграждения. Блокпост? Барт вполне мог из любопытства забраться туда.

Ох, Барт.

Пары минут хватило, чтобы прочесать верхние этажи, почти не оглядываясь. Повсюду были следы давней, застарелой бойни, и кровью не несло, давно уже не несло, но она чудилась за каждым поворотом. Брошенные тела, незнакомые, странные доспехи, полукруглый зал с ямой в центре, старомодные механизмы — и совсем уж архаичные цепи, брошенные в камерах. Роскошь и аскетизм. Казалось, что здесь жили поколениями, и ни одно не могло полностью отказаться от наследия другого. И поставив лампочки, они продолжали жечь костры. Следы работы археологов превращали все вокруг в подобие брошенного музея, делая это место еще более нежилым. 

Барри спустился в подвал, и дверь с оглушительным грохотом захлопнулась за спиной. Он дернулся было, но в итоге просто продолжил путь вниз по каменной лестнице, придерживаясь за стены. Внизу тоже оказались камеры. На полу виднелись остатки костей и истлевшего тряпья. Он прошел, стараясь не оглядываться.

— Барт! Барт, если ты сейчас же покажешься, я не скажу тете Айрис... черт, — под ногой что-то хрустнуло, и он посмотрел вниз, прищурившись в полутьме.

На полу валялся древний диктофон — Барри такие только в архивах да в музее электротехники видел. Конструкция казалась знакомой и незнакомой одновременно. Он хмыкнул, покрутив допотопный прибор в руках, и последний раз наудачу позвал Барта, прежде чем пойти назад.

Если он и прятался, то где-то не здесь.

Выбраться на свежий воздух было приятно. Глубоко вдохнув полной грудью, он пошел по параллельной улице обратно к площади, откуда широкая дорога расходилась в четырех направлениях. Оглядываясь, Барри продолжал крутить диктофон в руке, и в конце концов, любопытство победило. Он пропустил через древний прибор слабый заряд тока. Нашел среди полустерших пиктограмм воспроизведение, а потом, нахмурившись — перемотку. Пленку кто-то уже крутил до него.

Должно быть, почти бесконечно давно.

Он вдавил кнопку в треснутый корпус, и послышалось характерное шипение, потом щелчки. Этого стоило ожидать. Было бы странно, если бы такая рухлядь вообще заработала. И Барри вздрогнул, когда сквозь шипение помех наконец прорвался голос.

«Меня зовут Тим Дрейк. Три дня назад Готэм-сити был уничтожен».

Повисла пауза, в которой слышались скрипы и скрежет. Визг помех становился нестерпимым, и когда Барри уже потянулся выключить, чтобы разобраться с пленкой позже, в лаборатории, голос послышался снова:

«Уничтожен мной».

На этом запись обрывалась.


End file.
